Mother
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: 16 years ago Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a daughter called Jade, even though her mother was human she remained a full youkai. She has never met her mother neither does Sesshoumaru speak of her, what happens if they run into each other one day? Will Sesshou
1. The Beginning

Summary: 16 years ago Sesshoumaru and Kagome had a daughter called Jade, even though her mother was human she remained a full youkai. She has never met her mother neither does Sesshoumaru speak of her, what happens if they run into each other one day? Will Sesshoumaru allow this to happen? How will Inuyasha react? Who is the new bad guy on the block? DBZ Star

**Mother?**

Chapter One – The Beginning

It was a cold winter's day in Japan and every rouge youkai was trying its best to find some decent shelter and food. A young teenage Inuyoukai looked out from her bedroom window from the Palace of the West and sighed as she watched the said youkai fight over a dead squirrel "Pathetic" She scowled under her breath "Why bicker over something so small when they could devour each other?" She continued to watch the youkai a little longer until there was a knock on her door "Come in" The door slid open slightly as a little imp cowered in and bowed to his mistress

"My Princess your father has requested you to meet him down in the throne room in 5 minutes"

"Understood" She said as she stood "Thank you Jaken you may leave" The imp bowed once again and retreated whilst closing the door behind him. The teenager stood from her windowsill, walked over to her wardrobe and opened it to reveal many fine Fighting tunics, Combat uniforms, kimonos and dresses. She pulled out one of her kimonos and slipped it on, it was dark blue with a golden obi that matched her boots. She then walked over to her mirror and studied her features for anything that should not be on her person. She had snowy pale skin, golden eyes that were protected with thick black eyelashes, crimson blood lips and long black straight hair that reached her waistline. When she was satisfied she looked presentable she left her bedroom and proceeded to the throne room.

When she entered the throne room all of the royal messengers, servants, guards and advisers bowed lowly to her as she walked gracefully past them. She continued her way down the red carpet until she met the throne where a tall silver haired Inuyoukai sat, she kneeled in front of him and lowered her head in respect "You wished to see me father?" The silver haired youkai stood and descended the small flight of steps where his daughter was

"Rise" She did so and met her father's gaze "I have a mission for you my daughter"

"I will do what you ask father"

"I want you to go to the South where a village in the middle of a place called Inuyasha's forest is and seek a miko called Kaede, tell her that I have sent you and that you are there to pick up the elixir I requested"

"Yes father but may I ask why you have not sent any of your messengers to do so?"

"The elixir is rare and is desired by many, if another youkai obtains it there will be no way to stop it without another elixir that hasn't been seen for over a century. My messengers may get killed whereas you are strong enough to defeat anyone or thing in your path"

"What is this elixir exactly? And if it is so dangerous why did the miko create it?"

"The elixir has been known to give a human, hanyou or youkai the strength of a God, the miko did not create it only found it. She contacted me not too long ago and said it would only be safe in my hands. It cannot be destroyed so therefore it shall be hidden in the Chamber of Mysteries"

"I see, I shall do as you request" He placed his hand on her shoulder and handed her a sword

"I do not expect you to fail me Jade, the West will be too dangerous for you to return by yourself. Go to Totosai's and I shall meet you there"

"Yes father" She then bowed and ran out of the throne room, from the palace and headed South

"Sesshoumaru" Another youkai in silver said as he stepped forward "Why did you send her when you could have gone yourself?"

"We both know why father"

"Still avoiding her then?" Inutaisho sighed "I shall be at Totosai's if you need me, I kind of broke Sounga..."

"Again?" Sesshoumaru mused as he raised an eyebrow

"Yeah" He guilty nodded...

Jade walked through the deep snow with the two headed dragon AhUn who she had taken with her and was grateful that she was wearing her winter boots and kimono, she had just left the Western Lands and was still making her way South "The snow is too thick" She said to AhUn "I cannot fly but you can, if you find that I am not too heavy could you carry me to the South?" Since she possessed animal instincts she could understand AhUn's grumbling _'Of course my Lady but must I remind you that you are not a heavy child' _She smirked "Must I always remind you that I am not a child?" AhUn gave her a face with showed he was amused and let Jade climb on behind _'Hold on my Princess'_ And with that they flew South.

It took about two hours but they eventually arrived at Inuyasha's forest, they landed by an ancient well that held a strange aura "Do you sense that aura AhUn?" He nodded "Be careful, I do not trust this land" AhUn did not feel the need to put his guard up as he knew one person lived here and would not harm the Princess. They continued to walk through the forest until they came upon a large flight of steps "AhUn wait here, I shall be back shortly" AhUn bowed and the Prince climbed the long flight of steps.

When she finally reached the top she came face to face with a lot of human villages who seemed to back away from her _'Father did not say the village was full of only humans' _She took a step forward and lifted her arms "I mean you no harm, I am seeking a miko called Kaede" An old looking villager stepped out an bowed

"I shall take you to our Lady young one" Jade nodded and followed the old villager to a hut, he knocked it and stepped back slightly "Lady Kaede, a young youkai is here to see you"

"Send her in" _'How does she know I'm female is she has not seen me?' _Jade did not like this at all but still she thanked the villager and entered the hut. Inside she found an old miko who she assumed was Kaede and a group or humans and youkai. There was a human girl in a slayer's outfit, a monk, a teenage kitsune perhaps only a few years older than she, a neko youkai, an Inu hanyou and a woman wearing a weird looking outfit who looked strangely familiar "What can I do for ye?" Kaede asked as she approached Jade "Please sit child" Jade gave a short bow and kneeled "Ye must be chilled from the cold air, would ye like some soup"

"Thank you but I don't eat human food but it is appreciated" She bowed her head "I've come here on business of my father..."

"I have the elixir here" She smiled as she passed Jade the bottle "Protect that with thy life"

"How do you know I'm the daughter of..." She was interrupted once again

"You resemble him child" She replied "I knew he would not come himself and I suspected he'd send ye"

"I see, how do you know my father?"

"Let's be honest who doesn't" Kaede smiled

"Hey Kaede who is this girl?" The hanyou in red asked "How do you know a Inuyoukai?"

"Never mind Inuyasha, it does not matter who she is or how I know her" Inuyasha then growled

"Tell me you old hag"

"Half breed" Jade growled as she stood "Do you not know how to speak to a woman? Respect others wiser than you"

"Be quiet you insolent brat" Inuyasha barked

"Or what?" She smirked. Inuyasha looked at her smug features and felt unnerved, why did she remind him of someone he'd rather forget

"I'll kill you if you do not shut up"

"Inuyasha" The woman in strange clothes snapped "Leave her alone"

"Shut up Kagome"

"Insulting yet another woman, can you not even insult a man or are you too much of a coward?"

"Right that's it, you're dead" Inuyasha then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and aimed it at her

"Inuyasha she is only a child" Miroku snapped as he stood

"Inuyasha Miroku is right" Sango said as she also stood "Youkai or not she is still a child"

"Feh I don't care, come on kid, me, you outside now!"

"I will not disturb the home of innocent villagers so that you can try to kill me"

"Child" Jade then looked down to Kaede as they both stood "Do not fight Inuyasha, I know you're very strong but he has a sword that can kill 100 youkai in a single swing"

"I will not run Lady Kaede, but I will remove myself from here so that none of your villagers will be harmed" She then turned to Inuyasha "I don't think it is fair to use such a sword" She then lifted her hand as a blue glow erupted from it and purified the sword, causing it to transform back to its original state

"How can you have the power of a miko?" Inuyasha gapped "You're a full youkai"

"Both of her parents are very strong Inuyasha, her mother was human but somehow Princess Jade was born a youkai and not a hanyou" Kaede explained

"She's a Princess?" Inuyasha gapped

"You knew my mother?" Jade gasped "She was human?"

"I know you mother" She corrected "Did your father not tell you about her?"

"He doesn't like to" She replied sadly "What was she like?"

"Hey kid we're supposed to be fighting, I don't care that you're a Princess. I'll still kill you" He then lashed out and slit her face before she could react, she fell over with blood streaming down her cheek

"SIT" Kagome snapped "You pig" Kagome kneeled beside her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" She then stood and was about to attack when there were shouts outside

"Hey isn't that Prince Sesshoumaru's dragon AhUn?"

"Yes it is, I wonder why he is here?"

"Until next time half breed" Jade said as she ran out of the hut with the elixir tucked safely away in her kimono, she ran up to AhUn and mounted him just as Inuyasha and the gang ran out of the hut

"Why is Sesshoumaru's pet with her?"

"Kaede" Kagome turned to the old woman "Is she Sesshoumaru's?"

"Yes child" Kaede sighed. Kagome turned back to where Jade was and found her gone

"Inuyasha did you hear that?"

"Yeah" He replied "You want answers Kagome? Then we'll go see Totosai, we all know how close he is to my family and that he can let things slip" And with that the gang made their way to Totosai's...

Jade was on AhUn flying to Totosai's and was receiving lectures from the old dragon _'My lady you should not challenge Inuyasha, when your father finds that wound on your face he will not be pleased'_

"I understand that AhUn but the half breed had it coming" They landed outside Totosai's cave and Jade jumped off AhUn "Totosai are you here?" The old man came out of his cave with Inutaisho following closely behind "Grandfather? What are you doing here?"

"I may have accidentally broke Sounga...again" Jade smirked at her grandfather and walked over to them "Did you managed to obtain the elixir without any problems?"

"I got it but I ran into a half...I mean a hanyou called Inuyasha" She knew her grandfather detested the word half breed "He attacked me"

"I can see" He kneeled in front of his granddaughter and examined her face "It's a clean cut, your father shall be able to heal that when he gets here" Jade nodded and turned to Totosai

"Totosai is it alright if I stay here until my father arrives?"

"Of course Princess" Totosai smiled "You may go do whatever you wish, there are some swords in the cave that you can play with"

"Thanks" She then ran into the cave and began to look at Totosai's collection whilst Inutaisho approached AhUn

"Status report AhUn" AhUn told Inutaisho of how he felt Jade was taken a while and went to see her only to find that Kaede had revealed some information about her mother and how Inuyasha and the gang reacted to it _'Your highness what if she starts asking the Prince again?' _"Then he will have to answer her, it is about time he spoke to her about her mother" Just as he said this there could be shouting heard

"YO TOTOSAI" Inutaisho, AhUn and Totosai looked to the hill that was to be climbed to reach the cave and saw Inuyasha and Co. walking up it

"Oh crap" Totosai croaked. Inuyasha and Co. neared them and gave a short bot to Inutaisho

"Hey dad" Inutaisho nodded to him son "So can you or Totosai tell me about Sesshoumaru, has he got a kid?"

"Yes Inuyasha he has"

"Who is the mother?"

"His mate of course"

"And who is that?"

"Inuyasha I am not discussing Sesshoumaru's personal life with you, if you want to know I suggest you ask him" Jade then came out of the cave swinging one of Totosai's swords when she saw Inuyasha

"What are you doing here?" She growled as she approached them and stood beside Inutaisho

"Be calm my granddaughter"

"But grandfather this half breed attacked me" Inutaisho then turned to her and growled

"Do not speak those words in front of me again" Jade just huffed and folded her arms, she was so much alike her father

"Fine scold me instead of killing that thing for attacking me, I'm sure father will have something to say" Just as she said that Sesshoumaru landed beside Totosai and narrowed his eyes when he saw Inuyasha

"Jade come here" She obeyed and backed away from the gang and to her father "Why is there blood on your face?"

"That hanyou attacked me" She growled "Grandfather seems to not care either otherwise he would already be dead by now"

"Inuyasha explain, why did you harm my pup?" Inuyasha turned to him and frowned

"She challenged me, I only accepted in fighting her"

"Yes I may have challenged you but you caught me when I was talking to Lady Kaede, you caught me off guard"

"You should never turn your back when you're in battle"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Sesshoumaru pulled his daughter behind him and unsheathed his sword

"Inuyasha I shall see to it that you understand that you will not harm my pup without consequence" He then approached Inuyasha as the hanyou unsheathed his own sword that was back to its original self

"Come on then Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha smirked "WINDSCAR"

"Inuyasha NO" Inutaisho snapped "Jade is standing behind him" The blast came closer to Sesshoumaru who merely sliced it in half

"Dragon Strike" Sesshoumaru sent his attack towards Inuyasha who succeeded in getting thrown back down the hill. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned to Jade "Come we're leaving" She nodded and walked over to him, he then lifted her into his arms and began to fly back to the Western Palace "If you ever see Inuyasha again I want you to keep your distance"

"I understand but who is he?"

"My half brother" Jade then gapped

"He's my uncle?"

"Half" He corrected "He is a disgrace to our family"

"Because he's a half demon?"

"I used to think that, but not now. He just has a disgusting attitude and treats people terribly, if your grandfather brings him back to the palace with him I'll kill him and Inuyasha"

"Is he really strong then?"

"He is for a hanyou but I think if you two had a fair fight you'd win"

"Obviously" She smiled "I am the daughter of the great Prince Sesshoumaru" She nuzzled his neck and cuddled close to him "The winter air is getting colder by the day"

"I agree, soon we will have to stop leaving the palace until spring comes" They landed outside the palace of the Western Lands and were greeted by head guard Monomaru

"Welcome back your highnesses, I trust you journey was pleasant" Sesshoumaru let Jade on her feet who went on into the palace "You look troubled my lord"

"Jade met her mother today but didn't even know it was her"

"Oh my" Monomaru gasped "I'm sure she didn't cause that wound on her face"

"No that was Inuyasha, let me know when my father has returned" And with that Sesshoumaru entered his palace to find a 24 year old Rin fussing his pup

"Oh Jade what happened to your face, were you attacked by a youkai?" Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin's affection, the two girls treated each other like sister but sometimes Rin would made a mother like figure for the girl. Sesshoumaru approached them and extended his hand

"Come here Jade, I shall heal your wound" Jade took his hand and moved to him, he then placed his hand upon her cheek and it began to glow gold. When he removed his hand the wound was gone and her cheek was blood free

"Thank you father" He then kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair

"You and Rin go play in the garden, I shall see you both at dinner"

"Yes father/Prince Sesshoumaru" The girls bowed. They then ran off to the garden just like they did when they were infants. Sesshoumaru on the other hand went to his study and went about signing some scrolls. Jade and Rin sat under a tree and began to made some daisy chains as there was nothing else to do

"Hey Rin" Jade began "What was my mother like?" Rin sighed and looked up at her little sister

"Jade I have told you many times that Prince Sesshoumaru has forbidden me from speaking of her"

"Fine" She sighed as she leaned back against the tree "Just answer me one thing, was she pretty?"

"Beautiful" Rin smiled "You look a lot like her" Jade smiled and hugged Rin. Suddenly Jaken ran into the garden huffing and puffing...

**There you go a cliff hanger, not much of an exciting one though lol. Well how was it?**

**I hope you enjoyed it and sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been very busy and ill lately**

**For my lateness I'm sending three chapters of this story so that I will make up for the lost time**

**Gomen**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	2. Inutaisho's Surprise

Chapter Two – Inutaisho's Surprise

"Princess Jade" He squawked "King Inutaisho requests to see you in the throne room immediately"

"He's back already?" She tilted her head slightly "Umm ok, thanks Jaken" And with that Jaken waddled back into the palace "I'll see you later Rin" Jade then ran into the house and to the throne room, when she entered she found her grandfather with Inuyasha and Co. "What are they doing here?" She growled

"Manners Jade, use them" Inutaisho scolded. Jade just huffed and folded her arms once again

"Father already told me that he's my half uncle, your son"

"So he's making sure he's your **half **uncle then" Inutaisho sighed "Childish pup"

"Does father know they are here?"

"He has been informed" Jade nodded and began to walk away "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just following my father's orders" She smirked

"Which are?"

"If I see Inuyasha I stay well away from him" And with that she left

"Is she really mine?" Kagome asked

"Yes Kagome, don't let her attitude dissuade you she doesn't usually act like this. Just give her some time and she'll come around. I must tell you though, do not let her know that you are her mother. Sesshoumaru has not told her of you but Rin and I sneak a few details out to her here and there, she feels as if you didn't want her and so she feels angry by that"

"I understand, I'll just try to be her friend first"

"If Sesshoumaru lets you" Inuyasha reminded

"He will don't worry" Inutaisho smiled "I'll see to it that he does"

Jade ran to the Eastern wing where her father's study was and knocked the door "Enter" She walked in and closed the door behind her, she found her father doing some paper work and signing some scrolls "Is there a problem my daughter?" He asked as he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her

"Yes father there is" She growled "Grandfather has brought Inuyasha and his companions back home"

"You should have known he would do something like that"

"True" She sighed as she kneeled beside his desk, she folded her arms on the desk and rested her chin upon her arms "How am I supposed to avoid him now?"

"You do not have to if he is here, none of the servants or guards like him so they will keep an eye on him if he approaches you" He then smirked "A didn't know princess's slouch at desks"

"Well this one does" She mused "So when is Goku going to visit?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"I have a suspicion that it isn't Goku you really want to see" She gave him an innocent smile and he sighed "I am not sure, you and I both know he doesn't arrange days, he only drops in when he feels like it"

"Usually during a formal ball" She smirked as she remembered the last time he visited "That was so embarrassing, he was covered in mud and smelt like Jaken after being in the sun too long" Sesshoumaru chuckled at her words

"Why do you think I don't plan balls any more?" She giggled and stood "Stand beside me Jade, your grandfather is on his way with Inuyasha and friends" She nodded and did as requested. Inutaisho entered without knocking and closed the door behind Inuyasha's friends

"Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and his friends will be staying for a little while, I trust you have no problem with that"

"As long as he does not harass my daughter I could care less"

"Understood" Inutaisho nodded "Inuyasha I suspect you to treat your niece with respect and Jade I expect you to treat your uncle with respect"

"Half" She corrected

"Whatever" He sighed "Jade why don't you show Inuyasha and his friends to their room whilst I speak with your father"

"Fine" She said with a stretch "Come on then" She then left with them following. They walked down a long corridor in the Northern wing as Jade decided what room would be fine enough

"Yo Princess" Inuyasha began. She turned and looked at him "How old are ya?"

"16, why?"

"Just curious" She gave him a short nod "So how come Sesshoumaru doesn't mention your mother to ya?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She rolled her eyes "It's either because it hurts for him to talk about her or simply she was a horrible person he is trying to protect me from"

"And which one do you believe?"

"Both" And with that she turned to a door and opened it "This will be your room" She pointed to the room as she looked at Inuyasha "If you request something ask one of my servants" Inuyasha then entered his room and had a browse, Jade continued up the corridor with the rest and opened another door "This will be yours monk..."

"Miroku" He smiled "I'm called Miroku"

"Then this shall be your room" She said with more politeness than she did with Inuyasha. She then walked down the corridor with just the kitsune, neko, and the two women. She opened a door and turned to the kitsune "And what's your name?"

"Shippo" He blushed, he found this Princess very attractive

"Well this is your room Shippo" She then walked to another door and turned to the demon slayer "Umm is the neko yours?"

"Yes" She smiled "She is called Kirara and I am Sango"

"There is a little bed inside for Kirara Miss Sango" Sango thanked her and went in, now it was just Jade and Kagome. They went to the last door in the corridor and Jade opened it "Here's your room ma'am"

"Thank you Princess, my name is Kagome" Jade then looked at her interested

"Have you been here before Kagome? Your name and appearance feel familiar"

"I think I have been here with Inuyasha once" She lied "I used to be good friends with your father but we just grew apart"

"How unfortunate" She sympathised "Well hopefully this visit will bring you back" She smiled "Dinner shall be in an hour, there are some kimonos in the wardrobe as dinner is rather formal"

"Thank you" Jade then bowed and left

Jade went to her chambers in the Western wing and went to get ready for dinner, she had already bathed so she was now in front of her wardrobe looking over the many gowns her father had got her "I wonder what one I shall wear" She finally managed to a long flowing red dress that only covered her bust downwards, it had a small golden tie under and around the bust and also had a red shawl that she draped elegantly over her shoulders. She then sat at her dresser, she let her hair stay free but still brushed out the knots. She placed her golden tiara on her head that held the royal crest in the middle. When her hair was done she painted on some red paint on her lips and blackened her eye lashes, she then picked up a weak perfume (Inuyoukai cannot stand strong ones) and sprayed some on her neck and wrists. Now it was time for the jewellery. She slipped on a red bracelet along with a pair on golden hoop earrings. Now she was ready, she knew it was her grandfather's turn to escort her to dinner tonight so she waited until he knocked

He did indeed knock and waited for her reply "Come in" Inutaisho entered in his own gold and silver formal wear and gapped at his granddaughter

"Well don't we look beautiful" He smiled

"I don't know about you but I go it going on" She smirked

"Teen talk" He rolled his eyes "Come along then darling, let's show my gorgeous granddaughter off to our guests" Jade then linked his arm and they went down to the dining hall

When they entered they found everyone seated and awaiting them, they were announced and everybody stopped what they were doing and except Sesshoumaru gapped at Jade's beauty. Inutaisho walked Jade to her seat which was to the left of him as he took his seat at the top of the table, Jade was sitting to the opposite of her father who was sitting on Inutaisho's right. The Princess she was sitting beside Inuyasha which was much to her displeasure and she sensed her father's awkwardness as Kagome was sitting next to him _'What's up with him? He's sat by many women before'_ She thought to herself. Inutaisho then clapped his hands and dinner was served...

During dinner everyone chatted to one another which gave a very nice atmosphere to the room "Yo kid" Inuyasha began "Your mom's a miko right? And you have miko powers?"

"That is correct" Jade said as she looked up at him

"Can you use your powers well?"

"Not my miko powers no, I do live in a palace of youkai after all. And anyway I don't really need them since I inherited my father's strength"

"But would you like to learn them?"

"I suppose, it wouldn't hurt to know would it" Inuyasha then smirked

"Well you know Kagome?" Jade nodded "She's a miko so perhaps she can teach you how to use them" Sesshoumaru glared at his brother whilst Jade's face just brightened up

"Could you teach me Kagome?" She caught her father glaring at Inuyasha and flinched slightly "If it's ok with you father" Sesshoumaru's gaze left Inuyasha's and softened slightly when he looked at his daughter

"You said yourself there is no need, so why bother?"

"I just want to be at my strongest, I can only go to a certain limit with my power after all" Everyone then looked at the Prince waiting for an answer

"If you wish it you may learn" He said bored "But you will not use them against anyone in this palace"

"Thank you" She beamed. Everyone looked at the Princess's use of emotion and were rather surprised, to began with she was the daughter of the ice Prince and secondly she was very cold and horrible earlier. It would seem that Kagome's emotions had a way of creeping into the girl

"Your other duties and training with me will come first though" Sesshoumaru stated "And if I find you over exceeding yourself I will stop it from continuing, I don't want you falling ill" She nodded and pushed her empty bowl of rice away from her. Jaken then ran in and bowed

"Prince Sesshoumaru you have a visitor here, it's..." But before he could finish a man in orange flew into the room and lifted Jade from her seat

"Evening everyone" He smirked as he landed with her in his arms

"Baka" Jade rolled her eyes with her arms folded "Must you always make such an entrance"

"Sorry gorgeous" He grinned as he let her on her feet "Hey Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho" He greeted "How's things?"

"Well they were quiet" Inutaisho mused

"Someone disturbed it though" Sesshoumaru added. Goku's eyes then fell on Kagome and he smiled

"Hey Kagome, it's been a while. I've missed you" He said "So are you back..." He was cut off by Kagome

"Friends? Not yet, give it a little longer" She smiled

"Friends? No not friends I mean..."

"Goku" Sesshoumaru warned. Jade then looked to Kagome and then her father

"Where you two more than friends?" She asked as she tilted her head

"Of course not" Kagome defended

"I smell that you're lying" She growled "What aren't you telling me?"

"Hold your tongue pup" Sesshoumaru ordered as he stood "You shall know in good time" She glared at her father "Do not glare at me young lady" He warned. Kagome then stood and turned to Sesshoumaru

"Can I talk to you a moment?" Sesshoumaru nodded and led Kagome to his study

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell her about me?" She frowned

"You left her when she was a pup, why should she have to know the burden of her mother?"

"No Sesshoumaru you and I both know that I couldn't stay, I wanted to take her with me but you stopped me from doing so"

"I would not let you take my daughter and heiress away from me, you were an unfit mother to care for her"

"Well it seems you're trying to turn her into an emotionless machine, you have her calling you father why not dad for crying out loud? Or does she have to be formal with even you?"

"She chose to call me that"

"So what happens when she asks about me?"

"I simply tell her that it is not to be discussed"

"Yeah and I bet you then go send her off to train or something and you call me an unfit parent"

"Do not question my parenting Kagome, you haven't even bothered to try and visit her"

"Because I know damn well that you wouldn't let me"

"Of course I would have" Sesshoumaru snapped "I wouldn't stop you from seeing your own child"

"Yet you refuse to tell her about me"

"Because it would only have hurt her"

"No it would have hurt you" Kagome snapped "I'm surprised you haven't taught her to hate humans"

"How can I if she's part one?"

"She only found out her mother was human today, I'm sure you could have persuaded her"

"And what now you're arguing over why I didn't? You just want to keep opening your mouth"

"I only open my mouth when something has to be done"

"I bet you think that is the same when you started spreading your legs for someone other than me" He growled

"Don't even go there, I was drugged but you still refused to believe me"

"Drugged or not Kagome you still seemed to enjoy yourself, you even went back for it a second time"

"I was hurting Sesshoumaru"

"If Jade didn't hold the scent of my blood I wouldn't have been surprised if she was his" His eyes were tinting red now...

Jade and everyone were downstairs and could hear all the shouting, they couldn't make out what was being said but by the loudness of the shouts it had to be serious. Everyone knew how patient Sesshoumaru was and now all they could hear was him shouting on the top of his lungs, Jade was scared. She had seen her father angry many times but had never heard him shout, it scared her as she knew what he was capable of and what would happen if his beast took over. Goku sensed Jade's distress and walked over to her "Come on Jade, perhaps it is time you went to bed" She shook her head

"N-no I don't want to go up there" Rin ran to her sister and hugged her

"Jade don't be scared, you know your father wouldn't do anything to harm you" Yet she still refused to go upstairs

"But what if his beast takes over? What happens if he goes into a state of blind rage"

"You're his pup" Goku smiled "His beast will not harm his pup" They heard the shouting go quieter and the study door open

"GO TO HELL" They heard Kagome shout as she stormed off to her room

"I'll go see her" Sango said as she ran off

Sesshoumaru re-entered the dining room to find all eyes on him, his eyes were slightly red and his markings jagged. Jade buried her head into Rin's kimono and managed to stop herself from shaking "Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho said annoyed "What was all that shouting about?"

"None of your concern" He growled

"It is when you've frightened the life out of your daughter" Sesshoumaru looked towards his daughter as the scent of fear hit his nose, if it was any other person he would have loved it but not when it was his own pup

"Jade" He walked over to her but she still had her back to him "Come with me" He placed his hand on her shoulder

"Sesshoumaru she's not going anywhere with you until you've calmed down" Inutaisho stated

"I have" He growled

"Your eyes are still red and your marking are still jagged, how is that calm?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let out a big breath, his markings returned to normal and when he opened his eyes they were golden once again "Better" Jade turned her head slightly to meet her father's gaze and was relieved to find his beast gone

"Come with me pup" She gave a shaky nod as he kneeled in front of her "Do not fear me Jade, I am your father after all"

"It is not you I fear, it's your beast" Sesshoumaru then stood and took Jade's hand

"Say goodnight to your grandfather, I shall be taking you to bed" She then walked over to her grandfather and kissed his cheek

"Goodnight" He smiled and kissed her forehead

"Goodnight my granddaughter" She then took Sesshoumaru's hand and they left the dining room, they entered Jade's chambers where she got changed into her nightdress in the bathroom. She then reappeared the bedroom and climbed into bed, Sesshoumaru sat at her bedside and brushed her bangs from her eyes

"I apologize if I frightened you earlier"

"It's ok" She smiled softly "Were you fighting with Kagome?" He nodded "Can I ask over what?"

"I shall explain it to you in the morning, if I tell you now there will be too many questions asked"

"Well ok" She nodded

"Get some rest" He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead

"Goodnight father"

"Goodnight Jade" She then kissed him on the cheek. He got up, blew out the candle and left his daughter to dream peacefully. The Prince then retired to his own chambers for the night...

**Not as long as the last but hey it's still good**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	3. The Enemy

Chapter Three – The Enemy

It must have been 2am when Jade began to stir, she could sense a presence in her room that was not familiar, she shot up in her bed to find a youkai in black who wore a white mask staring down at her. She felt as if his eyes were undressing her which caused her to cover herself unconsciously with her bed sheet "Who are you? Why are you in my bed chambers?" The youkai just stared down at her and licked her lips

"What a pretty Princess" He remarked "Mine" He was about to pounce on her when she screamed

"FATHER" She then shot out of bed and ran out of her room with the youkai following closely behind "SOMEONE HELP" She screamed as tears streamed down her face, the youkai was about to pounce on her when he was knocked back by a powerful golden blast

"WINDSCAR" Inuyasha caught Jade in an embrace as she held onto him with her dear life "Who are you youkai?" Kagome ran out of her room behind Inuyasha and Jade ran into her arms

"Jade? What's happened?" Kagome wrapped her arms around the crying teenager

"T-that youkai is t-trying to mate me" She stuttered as she clung to Kagome. Inuyasha growled as the youkai stood back up and smirked

"Move half breed, the girl is mine"

"Like the hell I will, you will not hurt no one in my bloodline" Inuyasha growled

"I feel sorry for whoever shares your dirty bloodline"

Sesshoumaru had heard the screaming and was running after his pup's scent, he saw a youkai in black standing in his way and gapped "No..." He breathed. The youkai heard him and turned

"Why hello young Prince" He grinned evilly "Missed me?" He then back handed Sesshoumaru who then went flying down the corridor, past Inuyasha and past Kagome and Jade

"Father!" Jade ran from Kagome's arms and ran to Sesshoumaru who was sitting up "Are you alright?"

"You're still weak then" The youkai laughed as he looked at Sesshoumaru "I must say though, you have a beautiful daughter. Perhaps she won't be as disappointing as you are, she may actually have some potential" Sesshoumaru growled but was unable to stand, the youkai had hit him so hard that it had caused him to wound his stomach. His wound was rather deep and he was losing a lot of blood

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru growled

"Just in the neighbourhood" The youkai stated "I..." But he was cut off by a fist to the face, he turned to find Inutaisho

"Get out of my palace Phantom" The youkai identified as Phantom only smirked "How dare you enter my palace and offend my family. You have injured my son and harassed my granddaughter, this will not be overlooked"

"This is our father's palace little brother" Phantom stated "You cannot kick me out of our father's home" Inutaisho growled

"Fine but do not go near my sons, their friends and especially my granddaughter"

"Well that's just no fun" He smirked. Inutaisho then pushed past him and walked over to Sesshoumaru

"Are you ok?"

"It's only a scratch" Sesshoumaru winced

"Father you and I both know it isn't" Jade said "Let me heal it" She then hovered her hands over Sesshoumaru's wound and healed it "There" She smiled. Sesshoumaru stood and pulled Jade to her feet

"You will remain with me tonight" Sesshoumaru said as he held Jade close to him, he did not like the look in his uncle's eye "Come pup" Sesshoumaru and Jade then left everyone in the corridor and went to Sesshoumaru's bed chambers. Inutaisho turned to his brother

"Your old room is untouched so you may remain in there, heed my warning brother. Stay away from my sons and granddaughter" And with that everyone retired to their rooms without another word

Sesshoumaru sat back on his bed and growled to himself, Jade neared the bed and sat on the side "Father who is that youkai?" Sesshoumaru looked at her and gritted his teeth

"He is my uncle, he is very dangerous so you are to stay with me or your grandfather at all times"

"Okay..." She whispered. Sesshoumaru inclined his hand to her and sighed

"Come here pup, it is time you got some sleep" Jade nodded and crawled into her father's embrace, he threw the covers over her small form and his legs. He would remain awake for the night just in case Phantom tried anything funny

"Father will he attack Kagome and Sango?"

"I doubt it, his desire is you right now"

"I see, will you still tell me about what happened tomorrow?"

"You mean between Kagome and I?" She nodded "Yes Jade I will, it is not something I wish to discuss but it must be said" Jade nodded and yawned "Get some sleep now"

"K" She stretched "Goodnight Da...I mean father" She stuttered

"Jade you know it doesn't bother me if you call me dad"

"I just assume that you prefer me to say it in company"

"To be honest Jade I would prefer you to speak to me informally, sometimes I wonder if you look at me as your father or leader"

"As a father" She smiled "I promise" She then looked at him and beamed "'night daddy" He smirked and shook his head in amusement

"Goodnight my spoiled little Princess" He heard her huff in sarcasm. He gave a small smile as she drifted off into the land of dreams...

**Hey guys, sorry it's a bit short but the next piece I want it to be in a separate chapter**

**Thanks for reading**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	4. The Truth Revealed

Chapter Four – The Truth Revealed

The sun had risen and Jade awoke to find the warmth of her father missing but the warmth from the bed sheets most welcoming, this morning was a very cold morning. She loved winter but in the morning she despised it, after all she did have to get up very early and the temperature just drops. She turned in the bed to find her father sitting at the windowsill looking out on the Western Lands "Good morning Father" She smiled. He turned to meet her gaze and smiled

"Good morning Jade" The young Princess sat up in the bed and stretched

"Have I slept late?"

"Not at all" He said as he stood "Just on time" He then lifted her a kimono "I had a kimono sent here for you, I didn't want you going into your chambers this morning. I do not know if Phantom had set up some sort of trap" The name was rather foreign to her at first '_Phantom?' _She thought. But then she remembered last night and shuddered in disgust, Sesshoumaru saw this and sat on the bedside "Don't worry Jade, I'm here and so is your grandfather" Jade nodded

"First thing to do this morning is to thank Inuyasha for saving my life" She sighed "I guess I'll have to forget about my pride for 5 minutes" Sesshoumaru smirked and ruffled her hair

"Go get dressed in the bathroom" She then took her kimono from him and did as he said. When she was ready she left the bathroom and took her father's hand "Let's go begin this morning's training" And with that they left

"Father" Jade began as they walked downstairs "When are we going to discuss matters about you and Kagome?"

"If you still want to know then we may as well not bother to train this morning, today will be long enough as it is. We will wait for Kagome in the..." But he was cut off by Kagome shouting

"INUYASHA" She called as she ran downstairs "Inuyasha?" She looked very nervous and panicky

"What's the matter Kagome?" Jade asked as she neared her

"I sense many shards of the Shikon no Tama nearing here and fast"

"The Shikon no Tama?" Jade tilted her head, her nose then picked up someone's sinister scent "I smell someone coming" Sesshoumaru growled

"Move back Jade, go get Goku" Jade nodded and was about half way up the stairs when a blast shot through the main doors and to her father and Kagome

"DAD" She screamed

Kagome screamed as the blast neared and shielded herself, Sesshoumaru moved out of instinct and lifted Kagome bridal style as he dodged the attack. He landed with her in his arms just as a sinister laugh was heard, the smoke cleared and in walked Naraku "Heh heh, why hello Prince Sesshoumaru. It has been a while" Kagome gasped at the dreaded dark hanyou

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru growled

"Is that the way to greet someone?" Naraku mused "Kagome you're looking as beautiful as ever. Tell me, did you and Sesshoumaru have a child or did you wait for me to come get you?" Naraku then caught the scent of Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's blood mixed to his right, he turned to see Jade standing on the stairs "Ah so this is the daughter of the mighty Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome" She gasped and looked down at Kagome

"You're my mother?" Sesshoumaru put Kagome down and looked up at his daughter "Why didn't you tell me it was her? Why did I have to find out from someone else?"

"He didn't tell you kid?" Naraku smirked "It is most probably the fact that she is a human, everyone knows yours father despises their kind" Sesshoumaru growled and unsheathed his sword

"Not as much as I despise interfering half breeds" And with that Sesshoumaru dived forward and attacked Naraku, the hanyou made a barrier and began to laugh

"Do you honestly think I would come here defenceless, Prince Sesshoumaru you have lost your touch"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know if you had a child? I've heard rumours over the years that you two had finished and why, I must say Kagome I never knew you were such a little whore. If I knew that I wouldn't had taken you by force"

"Go to hell" Kagome snapped "You have no idea what happened that day"

"But I do" Naraku laughed "Who do you think set it up?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru growled

"Shh" Naraku said as he pressed his finger to his lips "It's a secret" He then disappeared with his laugh echoing in the air

"Bastard" Sesshoumaru growled. The Prince had never cursed before. Inutaisho, Goku, Rin, Inuyasha and Co. entered just as Naraku left

"Why do I smell Naraku?" Inuyasha growled. Jade slowly walked downstairs and approached her parents "Someone answer me"

"There's more important matters at hand than to answer your pathetic questions" Jade snapped as she glared at him, Inuyasha was about to bite back when Kagome spoke

"She knows" She whispered. Sesshoumaru then turned to his father

"We will be in the study, do not disturb unless it is urgent" Sesshoumaru then signalled Jade and Kagome to follow him upstairs...

They all entered the study where Sesshoumaru sat at his desk; Kagome on the chair opposite and Jade standing. Sesshoumaru looked up at his pup and sighed "How do you want this to begin?" Jade would not express her anger to her father as she had too much respect for him but the hurt and sorrow showed in her amber orbs

"Why didn't you ever take me to my mother? Why didn't you ever talk about her when I asked?"

"I never took you or spoke of her to protect you and I was too angry to do so. I know I should have at least spoken of her to you and for that I apologize" Sesshoumaru said

"Why didn't you ever come here to see me?" Jade asked

"I thought your father would stop me from seeing you, I was afraid he had poisoned you against me" Kagome replied

"What happened for you to hate each other so much? I can sense the hatred and anger in the air, what happened?"

"You had just been born when it happened and I was away with your grandfather to visit Goku and to tell him the news of your birth" Sesshoumaru explained "Kagome was here looking after you by herself, when I returned the next morning I went to our bed chambers to find Inuyasha's scent all over her but I could not smell the scent of rape in the air"

"What you lack to tell her though Sesshoumaru is that I was drugged" Kagome said calmly "Someone had somehow drugged me, I don't remember much of the night but I do remember crying to Inuyasha and ending up sleeping with him. I was not in the right mind when this happened"

"Father if she was drugged then you couldn't actually be angry with her"

"I was not angry Jade I was hurt, I kept my distance so that I wouldn't kill Inuyasha. Kagome begged me not to kill him so I agreed to it, I spent most of my days in the dojo but later found out that she had slept with Inuyasha again" Jade then gapped

"I told you, I was hurting as much as you. You looked at me as if I was a filthy disgusting creature and that it was all my fault, Inuyasha was the only one comforting me along with your father. Inuyasha and I were talking one night and it just happened, of course I regretted it but you have no idea how much it hurt to see the man I love looking down at me and comparing me to a worthless whore"

"So you did not consider how I would feel when I found the woman I love in bed with my brother?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow

"No Sesshoumaru I didn't, I was being selfish and was too concerned about myself" Kagome whispered "The only thing that helped me through the day was you Jade"

"Then how is it that you left without me?"

"Sesshoumaru and I broke up and knew that I could no longer remain in the palace, I tried to take you with me but he refused. He did not want you to be in my arms"

"Because you were an unfit parent in my eyes, you did sleep with her uncle. For all I knew that when she was of age you would be selling her for sex so that you could earn some food and water"

"I would never do such a thing and you know that" Kagome snapped "You took the one thing I loved in my life away from me, you had everything and she was all I had. You were just concerned about your stupid throne"

"I love Jade just as much you, nothing in my palace compares to her and you know that. I would not let some two timing wench take my daughter away from me only to turn her against me"

"So none of you did what was best for me?" Jade stated more than asked "You couldn't put up with each other enough to care for me" She then shook her head as a tear slid down her face "What you both have done is unforgivable, if you two really love me as much as you claim you do you would have worked something out"

"Jade..." Sesshoumaru began

"No I don't want to hear it" She then swung the study door open and ran downstairs in tears. Sesshoumaru got up to follow but Kagome stopped him

"Sesshoumaru let me talk to her, please" Sesshoumaru nodded

"Go but do not upset her any further"

"Thank you" Kagome then opened the study door

"She will be in the gardens under the cherry blossom tree" Kagome nodded and left.

Jade was indeed where Sesshoumaru said she would be, Kagome neared her and kneeled beside her "Can we talk?"

"If we must" She mumbled as her head was buried in her lap

"You were right, your father and I should have worked something out. We were so concerned and angry with ourselves that we did not think of you, I hope you will one day come to forgive us"

"I am not one to hold grudges, look where it got you two" She said as she looked up at her "We need to spend some time together I think"

"Just us or with your father too?" Kagome asked but Jade just shrugged

"Perhaps you two should discuss that" Kagome nodded. Jade then surprisingly wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and cuddled close "I am glad to have finally met you Kagome, it will obviously take some time for us to actually see each other as mother and daughter but we will get there eventually"

"I agree" Kagome smiled as she kissed Jade's forehead "I'm glad to have you back in my arms Jade" Jade smiled at her mother's comforting words as Kagome wrapped her arms around her

"I will try and work things out with Sesshoumaru" Jade then left Kagome's embrace and sat up

"Kagome have you fallen out of love with my father?"

"It is hard to say" She replied "I hate him with a passion but when he walks past me I still get goosebumps"

"I see" The teenager then formed a small plan in her head "Please excuse me I have to go train with my father"

"No problem" Kagome smiled "I'll see you later, if you want me I'll be with either Rin or Sango" Jade nodded and ran to her father's study. She knocked the door and walked in "Father?" She beamed as she walked in. Sesshoumaru looked at her concerned as she neared him "Can we go to the dojo for a training session?"

"If that is what you wish" He replied slightly baffled by her mood change, then again she was Kagome's daughter "Have you spoken with Kagome?"

"Yep" She nodded

"I see, have you sorted matters out?"

"Yes Kagome said she'd come speak to you later, now come on" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet "I'm really really bored so you've got to entertain me so I thought kicking your butt is entertainment" She giggled

"You've never beaten my in a fight" Sesshoumaru mused "What makes you think you can beat me now?"

"Because I want to win and you always give me what I want" She smirked

"Spoken like a true spoilt brat" He then gave her a small hug as she proceeded to drag him to the dojo. When she finally managed to drag him to the dojo she found Inutaisho and Inuyasha were using it

"Awe man" She sighed. Inutaisho looked at her and smirked

"Sesshoumaru" He began "How about we let Jade have a sparring match with Inuyasha?"

"Umm not right now grandfather" Jade said "I want to spend today with my father" She then wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and smiled "And soon we'll be spending time with my mother too" Inutaisho then raised his eyebrow

"You expect your parents to get back together?"

"No I doubt that will happen, they've already expressed their hatred for each other" She sighed "But I don't want to be away from any of them"

"Well isn't that cute" Phantom mused as he entered the dojo "You're in a training session are you my dear? Perhaps we could have a closed session of our own later" He hinted

"Eww you pervert" Jade snapped. Sesshoumaru pulled her behind him and growled at his uncle

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Some would say you will if you keep growling at me" Phantom frowned "Watch your step Prince or else" Inutaisho growled and stepped forward

"Don't threaten my son, Phantom" Inutaisho unsheathed his sword "Do so again and I'll kill you, now get out"

"My apologies" He then winked at Jade and left

"Pig" Jade scoffed "Shall we just start some training?" But before Sesshoumaru could reply Goku ran in

"Hey Sessh, the gang's here"

"The gang?" Jade smiled "Is..."

"Yes he is" Goku laughed. Jade then turned to her father

"Perhaps we should train later, yeah is that ok? Ok bye" She then turned and ran out of the dojo and back into the palace

"Teenagers" Sesshoumaru sighed as he and Goku slowly followed Jade back into the palace

Jade ran into the throne room to find Kagome and Sango talking to Rin, she looked towards her father's throne and saw a group of people. There was a man with spiky black hair who wore a blue and gold fighting outfit; a blonde woman who had some decent fashion sense; then there was two teenagers, one had black hair and wore a fighting uniform like Goku and another with purple hair and wore casual but appropriate fighting clothes with a sword on his back "Hey guys" Jade greeted as she walked over to them "It's been a while"

"Hey cutie" The blonde woman smiled

"Hey 18" She beamed "Hey Vegeta" She bowed to the man with spiky hair just as her father and Goku entered

"Good day Princess" Vegeta replied formally. Jade stood upright and looked at the teenagers

"Hey Gohan hey Trunks"

"Princess" The both bowed, they then both took one of her hands each and kissed them "It is an honour to see you again" Jade blushed and nodded

"I-It's nice t-to see y-you again" They then saw Sesshoumaru nearing them and jumped back

"Vegeta 18 it has been too long" Sesshoumaru said

"Is has hasn't it" 18 smiled

"Goku Vegeta both of your sons have grown well"

"Well Gohan is a chip off the old block" Goku smiled as he wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulder

"Poor kid" Vegeta mused

"Jade how about you show Gohan and Trunks to their new room whilst I speak with Goku, Vegeta and 18?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yeah sure no problem" Jade smiled "Come on boys" Both boys then linked her arms as they left the throne room.

"I hate to say this but Naraku has returned, I believe he's after my daughter"

"Well Jade is quite the beauty Sesshoumaru" 18 said "She looks exactly like you and Kagome, does she know who Kagome is?"

"Yes we told her this morning"

"What Kagome's here?" Sesshoumaru nodded and pointed to where Kagome and Sango were standing "Kagome Sango get over here and give me a hug now" The two women laughed and went to hug their old friend "So how's things been?"

"Well not great but not too bad either" Kagome shrugged "I'm just glad I've finally met my daughter"

"I bet you are" She smiled "So are you two love birds back together then?"

"No" They both replied bluntly

"Awe too bad, I bet Jade is devastated" Before Sesshoumaru and Kagome could answer Jade's scream deafened the air

"DAD HELP ME"

"No..." Sesshoumaru ran out of the throne room with Kagome following, they both shot upstairs and into Jade's bedroom to find Trunks and Gohan unconscious and Phantom straddling their daughter "Get off her!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Phantom, threw him on the floor and didn't even hesitate the run him through with his sword "Monomaru" The head guard ran in and bowed "Lock this piece of filth away" Monomaru bowed and dragged Phantom from the room, Sesshoumaru then turned to find Kagome cuddling their crying child "Jade..."

"Don't let him hurt me again" She sobbed into Kagome's blouse "Please protect me, mom" Kagome was startled, Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome as Jade crawled into his arms "Daddy don't let him..."

"Shh it's alright" Sesshoumaru soothed "Did he manage...?"

"No, he didn't have a chance" Her kimono was ripped so she was rather revealing, he had also cut her stomach so Sesshoumaru's blood boiled. Kagome saw this and out of instinct placed her hand over his, Jade saw this and a little smile crept on her features. There was an awkward silence when Sesshoumaru decided to break it

"Umm...stay here pup, I'm going to speak with Phantom"

"Yeah and I'm going to have a bath drawn for you" They both then stood and left. Jade got up from her bed and wrapped herself more with her tattered kimono, she gazed out of her window when she heard a menacing voice behind her

"I'm surprised you're even talking to your parents, after all they did lie to you for 16 years" Jade shot round to find Naraku standing there

"Why do you care whether I speak with them or not?"

"I was just curious that's all, you must be like your mother. She's very forgiving unlike your father who threw your mother out even though she constantly kept apologizing"

"Don't even think of trying to turn me against my parents, it won't work. After all aren't you the one who raped my mother?"

"I suppose you could say that but she willingly went to Inuyasha" Jade gasped as Naraku started to laugh "Thought you might want to know" And with that he disappeared once again. Jade then collapsed on her bed

"I thought she was drugged..."

**Well what do you think? Let me know**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	5. Reuniting Mommy and Daddy

Chapter Five – Reuniting Mommy and Daddy

Jade had come to a conclusion that she didn't care about what happened in the past, the present was all that she cared about and she was determined to get her parents to be at least friends. However she was deeply angered that Naraku had managed to slip into the palace again and decided to give the royal guards a piece of her mind, after that she would go see Trunks and Gohan who were in the medical wing. The young Princess then made her way downstairs and to the entrance of the palace where all the guards resided "I have to speak with you all so I suggest you listen"

"You have our undivided attention Princess" Monomaru bowed

"I have just had an unexpected visitor in my room, the hanyou Naraku has somehow managed to enter my home once again. You all seem to be slacking off, if this continues some of you will be losing your lives" All the youkai guards looked at her and gapped, yes she was definitely like her father was at that age

"Our sincere apologies Princess Jade, Naraku must somehow have the power to enter the palace undetected" One guard said

"Thank you captain brains but I think that was obvious" She huffed "I will be expecting a status report this evening! At ease" And with that she left the youkai and headed to the medical wing. When she entered she found Gohan still unconscious but Trunks was awake, he was sitting on one of the beds freeing himself of all the medical supplies "If you do that you're going to make yourself ill" The healers were trying to keep him in bed when he heard her

"Hey Princess, how are you?" He smiled weakly

"I would feel better if you stayed in bed and healed a little longer" She frowned "I..." But she was interrupted by Kagome calling her, she ran into the medical wing and sighed

"Jade you had me scared, you left your chambers without telling me"

"My apologies" Jade bowed

"I was coming to tell you that the hot springs are ready for you, perhaps you should see young Trunks after he has regained some more of his strength"

"I suppose you are right" Jade sighed "I shall speak with you later Trunks" Jade then linked her mother's arm and walked with her to the indoor hot spring "Umm after you left earlier Naraku appeared, he told me that you went to Inuyasha willingly all those years ago" Kagome bowed her head and sighed

"I did it out if revenge and sorrow, believe me I do regret it Jade"

"I've come to a conclusion" She said as she smiled at her mother "I don't care about the past, the present and future are what should be focused on now"

"I'm glad you see it that way" Kagome smiled as they stopped outside the hot springs

"I just want you to be my mother" For the second time that day she gave her mother a big hug and let out a relieved breath "I want to know everything about you, as much as you want to know about me"

"Believe me Jade when I say I love you"

"Don't worry I do" She beamed. Sesshoumaru was on his way to his study when he caught sight of his former mate and daughter embracing each other, he felt a wave of warmness flow through him and also wished he could have joined them but his pride stopped him, Jade then looked past Kagome's shoulder and saw her father "Daddy" She beamed. She then left Kagome's arms, ran to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier" Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Do not apologize for something that is not your fault" He kissed her forehead and held her a little longer "Are you going to bathe now?" She nodded

"Yep, mother is joining me too"

"Well it's good to see you bonding" He then released her "Kagome once you have bathed come and speak with me in my study"

"Yeah sure" And with that Sesshoumaru walked on in his study "Come along Jade" The girls then went into the hot spring for a bath and some bonding time...

After bathing the girls shared a quick meal and then went their separate ways, Jade went to annoy Inuyasha whilst Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's study. She knocked the door and waited for his reply "Come in" She walked in and closed the door behind her "I think we need to discuss matters concerning Jade without any arguments" Kagome nodded and took the seat opposite the desk where he motioned to "I think we should try to get along for Jade's sake"

"Yes I agree, I know we will never be as close as we used to be but perhaps we could be friends" Sesshoumaru then raised his eyebrow

"You want to be close like we used to?"

"What?" She blushed "No...of course not...I mean...oh Sesshoumaru stop it!" She pouted. He chuckled and stood

"I always had a way of making you stutter didn't I" He walked in front of her and leaned over her chair "I don't know about you Kagome but I want to be more than just friends"

"W-what do you mean? Y-you mean you want to b-be lovers again? You've forgiven me?" He then caught her chin and smirked

"How could I not forgive someone as beautiful and wonderful as you" He then caught her lips in a soft yet dominating kiss, his arms slithered around her waist as hers made their way around his neck. The door then swung open and in walked Jade

"Mother I...Wow" She jumped as Kagome quickly pulled away from Sesshoumaru

"Jade umm..."

"Jade out, we're busy" Sesshoumaru ordered "Come back later, a lot later"

"Get your hands off my mother" Jade growled. Suddenly another Sesshoumaru dived into the room and grabbed the Sesshoumaru that was just all over Kagome by the neck and pinned him to the wall by the throat

"Who are you?"

"Do you know anyone else who can shape shift?" Sesshoumaru's face then turned into Naraku's

"Right those guards are so fired" Jade snapped

"Stay away from what's mine" Sesshoumaru growled as he threw Naraku across the room

"So you still hold feelings for her" Naraku mused "But I doubt Kagome wants to remain yours" He then for the third time vanished into thin air. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome

"So first Inuyasha and now Naraku, you must have a thing for half breeds"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru" Kagome barked "I didn't know it was him, do you honestly believe I'd kiss that thing after everything he has done to me, I only kissed him because..."

"Because?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow

"Because I thought he was you..." She blushed. Sesshoumaru to say was startled, yes he did still held feelings for the miko but they weren't nearly as close as they used to be. Kagome stood and walked to the door "I don't expect anything to happen" She smiled at him sadly "Just forget about it" And with that she left. Jade turned to her father and gapped

"She still likes you" Jade stated with a small smile "And I know you like her too"

"What is your point?" He asked as he sat at his desk

"Why don't you try to work things out?"

"It's not that simple, I may still like her but I've lost all trust. A relationship is built around trust"

"Well try and build it" Jade sighed "I'm off to bed, it has been a long day. Monomaru will stand guard outside my room tonight so there is no need to worry. Oh and talk to those god damn guards, they were supposed to keep an eye out for that half breed but failed again"

"Will do" He smirked "Goodnight pup" Jade then walked over and kissed him

"Goodnight dad" And with that she ran off to bed

"Women" Sesshoumaru sighed as he put his head in his arms, Inutaisho walked in and neared his eldest

"Is there a problem my son?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the desk

"Naraku just got in, he was disguised as me and kissed Kagome. Kagome and I then had a little fight and she said the only reason why she kissed him was because she thought he was me, so in so many words she's saying she still likes me"

"Do you like her?"

"I suppose" He sighed "Jade asked the same thing and then asked if we were going to get back together, I told her that even though I still like Kagome I don't trust her"

"Then you'll have to learn to" Inutaisho smirked "Come on Sessh, you've been so depressed and lonely for 16 years. If Kagome comes back into the picture you'll be happy again"

"Maybe"

"Cheer up" Inutaisho smiled "Everything will be fine, go on off to bed. I'll finish up here"

"Thanks" Sesshoumaru then bid her father goodnight and retired to bed...

_Kagome's hands snaked up Sesshoumaru's well built figure as she kissed every inch of him "How could I have gone 16 years without this?" Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled her up to him_

"_Ditto" He then kissed her romantically on the lips_

"_Help me" She whispered into his ear "Save me" He then looked at her confused_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Daddy help me! Please!" She began to scream..._

Sesshoumaru shot up in his bed to hear screaming "MOM DAD" Sesshoumaru ran out of his room and into Jade's, he found her blood all over the floor but there was no trace of her. The door behind him then closed

"Naraku sent me" Sesshoumaru turned to find Kagura, he was about to strike her when she stuck in her hands up in defence

"I'm not here to fight"

"Jade" Kagome then ran in "Sesshoumaru, Kanna just showed me Naraku molesting Jade in her mirror" Sesshoumaru growled and clenched his fists so tight that blood began to drip from them

"You and I both know how much I hate Naraku but the information he gave me is useful, he's obviously leading you into a trap" Kagura stated "He has taken your daughter to Hourai Island, it is an mysterious island that appearers every 50 years. He has minions there that go by the name of The Four War Gods, they are very strong and wish Jade to release them of the island that a miko had bound them to decades ago"

"Where is this Island?"

"I don't know, he didn't trust me enough to show me. All I know is that he's wounded your daughter purposely so that you can follow her scent" She then walked over to the balcony "I'm sorry but that's all I can help you with" She then plucked a feather from her hair which transformed into a giant one and flew off on it

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome cried "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to save our daughter, defeat these gods and kill Naraku" Seeing Kagome cry was always his weakness, he walked over to her and embraced her "I promise to get her back Kagome you have my word"

"I know you will" She sniffled

"Come we must leave now, gather your supplies whilst I get us some companions" They both then went their different ways and got ready for the journey

**Finally another chapter, yes I regret to say it is another short one but I want to have loads and loads of chapters. So what did you think?**

**Review please, greatly appreciated :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	6. Naraku, The Four War Gods

Chapter Six – Naraku, The Four War Gods...

Sesshoumaru barged into Inutaisho's bedroom who shot up in quite a fright "So you've finally awoken" He stated annoyed "Jade has been kidnapped by Naraku he has taken her to Hourai Island, we must form a plan immediately"

"Yes at once but there is a problem, I have been to Hourai Island once many years ago but I do not remember its location"

"Naraku has wounded Jade so I can follow the scent of her blood"

"Where is Kagome?"

"Getting ready for battle, I'm assuming she's is getting the monk and slayer too. I am going to ask Inuyasha to help" And with that Sesshoumaru left his father's chambers and headed for his brother's, he knocked the door and entered to find his brother sitting up in the bed drowsily

"Why are you in my room so early in the morning?" Inuyasha asked obviously annoyed

"Jade has been kidnapped by Naraku" Inuyasha's angry features were immediately replaced with a concerned one "Inuyasha I need you to help me bring him down, he has gone to Hourai Island where The Four War Gods resides"

"I've been there once before, Kikyo and I went there and found hanyou children there. We were attacked by The Four War Gods who scarred my back and disappeared along with the island"

"How dangerous are these so called gods?"

"I'm not sure but they have a very strong demonic aura" Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his eyes

"Will you help me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gave a small smile and stood

"Of course Sesshoumaru, she may be a little brat but she's still my niece"

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru then bowed his head "Gather what you need and meet father and I at the palace gates in 10 minutes" Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru left to get Goku and Co.

Just on time everyone were at the palace gates including Trunks and Gohan, they were determined to save the girl they both cherished even if they were still healing from their last encounter with Naraku. Sesshoumaru had left Rin in charge of the palace along with Jaken and Monomaru; Inuyasha was the last to arrive as he rushed out of the palace doors trying to fix Tetsusaiga to his belt "Piece of junk" He growled to himself

"Jade's scent is still in the air, the smell of her blood is too strong for my liking" Inutaisho stated as Kagome gasped "I...don't worry Kagome I'm sure she's fine"

"I hope you're right Inutaisho" Kagome breathed "What if he's killed her?"

"She is bait, he won't kill her until we arrive" Inuyasha stated and Kagome once again gasped

"He won't kill her at all" Sesshoumaru growled as he corrected his little brother "He has an attraction to her"

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome gripped onto his haori "He took advantage of me once, he wouldn't hesitate to do the same to her"

"You're right, we're moving out"

"Sesshoumaru it will be faster if we fly" Goku said "Trunks Gohan are you well enough to fly?" They both nodded

"Very well, Inuyasha you shall fly on my youkai cloud with me. Sesshoumaru you shall have Kagome on yours" Inutaisho ordered

"Agreed, Kagome" Sesshoumaru beckoned his hand to her which she took with no hesitation, his youkai cloud then formed below their feet and lifted them to the sky. Sesshoumaru took in Jade's bloody scent and headed in the direction the blood was strongest with everyone following...

Jade opened her golden eyes and tried her best not to yelp in pain, she laying with her stomach to the floor and could hear whispering around her. Panic quickly struck her as she tried her best to pull her drained, bloodstained body into a sitting position. She came face to face with six hanyou children, three of them looked roughly her age but the other 3 were just children "Are you ok?" One of the three eldest asked as she kneeled in front of Jade

"I will be" She winced "I'm Princess Jade Taisho"

"My name is Asagi" She greeted. She has long green hair which was in a high pony tail and wore a torn cream kimono "These are my brothers Roku and Dai, I bet you can tell they are twins" The boys were indeed twins but had some minor differences Roku had orange hair on top and green underneath whereas Dai had it the opposite way round (**not sure which twin is which so I'm just guessing**) "This is my sister Moegi" Moegi looked just like a human with her blonde hair and blue eyes but you could just about make out two little red horns on her forehead "This is my little sister Ai" Ai was the youngest of the six who had her dark purple hair in a bun and had a type of ears that belonged to a sea creature "And this is my little brother Shion" Shion had purple hair like Trunks' but had little cream swirly horns sticking out of his head

"It's nice to meet you all, I would never have guessed you were all related" Jade smiled as she gripped her already healing wound "Tell me what are you doing here?"

"Oh we aren't really related but we are all we have" Asagi explained "As for your question we live here, you see this is a sacred Island that was created for all human, youkai and hanyous. The outside world is very much against hanyous so a miko called Lady Kanade created this Island and put a seal on it to exclude us from the outside world but every 50 years the barrier weakens and is visible to the outside world, the youkai who reside here The Four War Gods murdered all of our parents and took over. Lady Kanade managed to seal their powers in the cauldron of resonance as she killed herself to save everyone else, later the gods found out that they could get small amounts of their powers back if they sacrifice a hanyou to the cauldron every 50 years. This has been going on for what feels like an eternity, we are the only survivors left"

"And what does Naraku have to do with this place?"

"Naraku?" They all asked as they tilted their heads to the side

"He wants us to protect you here whilst he destroys your family" The hanyous gasped as they saw a youkai with dark purple eyes and purple and blue plaited hair who held two blades standing by one of the village huts "He will help us kill that damned hanyou Inuyasha who got away last time"

"You know my uncle?" Jade gasped "Who are you? Are you one of these Gods?"

"Yes, I am Ryura leader of the Four War Gods. Naraku never said what family you belonged to. I would never have guessed you were related to that half breed, you are far too beautiful" Ryura grinned "I can see why Naraku desires you so, he did however tell me that you are of royalty and that your mother resembles the miko Inuyasha was with 65 years ago" He then walked over, kneeled in front of Jade and caught her chin in his hand "I will have you do a little job for me too my dear, these loud mouth half breeds just told you that a miko took our power from us and sealed it in the cauldron of resonance. I would like you to open the box our powers reside in"

"How am I supposed to open a box that is in a cauldron full of flames that could kill me instantly?"

"That will be sorted, don't worry my dear"

"Do you honestly believe that I would open that box so that you can regain your powers and kill my annoying uncle?"

"I know you won't do it willingly but I know I can persuade you to"

"And how is that Ryura?"

"Hmm" He grinned "My name sounds so lovely when it rolls off your tongue. As for my persuading you, it will be told in time" He then kissed her forehead and pulled her to her feet "Come with me, I'm sure you don't want to see one of these half breeds sacrifice themselves"

"What?"

"It is time for another to die, that girl Asagi will be doing the honours"

"Why so you can get some more power?" He nodded with a grin "I refuse to help you in any way if you make these people kill themselves" He then smirked and lifted her bridal style

"Agreed little one, but you will remain at my side for now" He then used his super speed to run through the forest and to a stone cliff where his minions resided "Hey guys look who is finally awake" A youkai in red approached then and bent forward slightly to look upon Jade's features

"So this is Prince Sesshoumaru's daughter? Well she definitely resembles him, I wonder if they share the same strength. The last battle we had he admittedly beat me and he was only her age" He smirked

"And who are you?" Jade asked with a frown "How do you know my father?"

"My name is Kyura, your father and I crossed paths once and he seemed rather determined to kill me. I cannot why though that is a mystery for myself"

"Does he know you are one of The Four War Gods?"

"I don't think so" He shrugged "Ryura how about you introduce our guest to the rest of our clan"

"Yes I should shouldn't I" He smirked "Well Princess this is my other minion Jura" Jura had long pointed fangs with a weapon strapped to his back and had black and greyish white hair "Do you see the sea beneath us?" She nodded "Well under there is our other companion Gora, he looks like a giant turtle but possesses many great powers"

"But he is only useful at sea" Jade stated "That's rather pathetic, I'm sure I could kill him with no problems"

"If you are anything like your parents then I have no doubt you could" Jade spun round to find Naraku leaning upon a boulder smirking "Beautiful and strong, my kind of woman"

"Too bad, I'm not interested. Oh and I did not appreciate the wound in my stomach earlier" The wound had already healed by now thanks to the inheritance of her mother's miko abilities "You cannot win against my family Naraku, I know what you're up to. You're going to try to pick them off one by one"

"I don't have to" He smirked "I have enough minions to take them all down at once"

"So you think my family's death will win my affections? That's rich. Ryura let me down" Ryura obliged "Why do you want my family dead anyway?"

"They are in the way of what I want, your mother still possesses shards of the Shikon no Tama they are rightfully mine"

"The Shikon no Tama?" She tilted her head slightly

"Have you not heard of it? It is a jewel that can make any youkai immortal, with this jewel you can be the strongest ever"

"Well then that makes sense why you want it" Jade mused "You're not strong enough by yourself, you have to rely on a little jewel"

"I was once human, this jewel will get rid of what human I have left in me"

"Pathetic"

"Well you know" Naraku started as he stood "You said that you would not willingly be my bride, I can easily force you to be mine" He walked over to her and pulled the nearly complete Shikon jewel from his haori

"I doubt it" He salvaged a shard from the jewel in his hands and placed the rest of it back in his haori

"Just something this size which is tainted in my blood can make anyone obey me, your grandfather is obviously an exception" He then slithered one arm around Jade's waist and pulled her to him "You will be just as you are now but will not be able to control the acts you make" Before she could say anything he forced the shard into her forehead as she cried out in pain, a crescent moon appeared on her forehead and was tainted a dark blood crimson colour "Who do you belong to my dear?" Jade's eyes flashed red as she went on her knees in front of Naraku

"You are master"

"Good girl, rise" She stood and he took her hand "Be the honour of becoming my bride"

"Of course master" He then leaned down and stole her first kiss from her

"Gods isn't it amusing how she is helpless to do anything" The Four War Gods smirked, well everyone except Ryura. He was rather attracted to the girl himself but who could blame him "It is a shame though like every fairy tale the spell will be lifted every night only to be replaced one the sun rises"

"Then it is best if you mate her during the day" Kyura suggested

"No I want to hear her scream in pain and watch the tears slide down her face as she lies helpless beneath me" _'This half breed is twisted' _Ryura thought _'She is a 16 year old girl, even I wouldn't take advantage of someone of that age' _"I have brought us some more minions for the upcoming battle" He clicked his fingers and three youkai landed beside as the famous Band of Seven walked out of the shadows and to him "You already know the Band of Seven, these youkai are enemies of Sesshoumaru's group they are called Cell, Freeza and Buu"

"You need all this to take out a mere Prince and a lowly half breed?" Kyura asked

"When the brothers join forces they are impossible to beat, they hate each other but it is a fact that they will join to save Jade" Naraku answered "Now go scout the land for any traces of Sesshoumaru and Co. the sun is setting and our Princess will be back to her old self soon, it would not be a good time for them to show up"

"What are you going to do now?" Ryura asked

"Meditate" He replied "Bankotsu take the Princess down to the village and make sure you keep guard over her with your group. Kagura and Kanna is down there, make sure they don't do anything to help the Princess escape. Kagura was never to be trusted to be here in the first place but Kanna just had to bring her along" Naraku grumbled

"Yeah whatever" Bankotsu sighed "Throw her here then" He then threw Jade over his shoulder and proceeded down to the village with the rest of his companions following. When they got down to the village Bankotsu set Jade down on her feet just as the sun set, the Princess' eyes turned back to their amber colour and the moon on her forehead disappeared "So you're related to the mutt face Inuyasha, we go back a long way"

"To be honest Bankotsu I don't really care, if you haven't noticed I am under a half breed's spell; he's going to rape me one night when he feels like it; he's after my family and I'm surrounded by a group of killers" She folded her arms and sat on a log

"Listen kid we don't want to be here as much as you do, we're not even supposed to be alive. Naraku revived us for a second time just for this, I would rather be in the dirt than hold a child captive"

"Then release me"

"No can do, even if I did let you go you couldn't leave. Naraku has bound you to him with that Shikon shard, as soon as you leave the island you will instantly die"

"Then how am I supposed to get this stupid shard out of my head"

"Well I'm guessing your mom will do it, she is rather strong and could purify it right out of your pretty little head" Jade sighed and took in her surroundings a little, a woman holding two fans emerged from one of the huts and neared them "You are the woman who helped kidnap me from Naraku earlier"

"Hey listen kid I'm the one trying to save your life, my name is Kagura and I stayed behind to tell your father where you were"

"Any reason why?" Kagura blushed and huffed at the same time

"Well obviously" Jakotsu exclaimed as he sat beside Jade and put his arm around her shoulder "The exact reason why I won't harm you, you see Kagura loves your daddy whereas I am after your uncle" His eyes then turned to hearts "Oh Inuyasha my one and only love" He sighed

"O...k..." Jade then looked up at Kagura "Well I can't blame you for liking my dad everyone does, I guess I should thank you"

"Don't worry about it kid" She said in her usual tone "The hanyou children are in the hut by there, go in there and rest for the night" Jade nodded and proceeded to the hut, when she entered she found a young girl in white holding a mirror. She knew she was one of Naraku's minions as she saw her earlier, Jade was about to lay down by her new friends when Kanna called her

"Princess come here" Jade kneeled in front of her "I am helping Kagura so do not fear me"

"Umm ok, thanks I guess"

"Your family should be here by morning, look into my mirror" Jade did so and saw her father holding a sleeping Kagome in his arms as they flew in the night sky, she gave a small smile and sighed

"Well at least they are getting on" She then looked up "What is your name?"

"Kanna"

"Well thank you Kanna, but can I ask why you wish to betray Naraku?"

"He beats my elder sister Kagura and does not give either of us the freedom we want" She said emotionally "Now sleep Princess, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" Jade nodded and crawled beside Asagi and let sleep take over her...

**Well did you like it? A bit longer than my last and on a small cliff hanger. Well please review and if you have any requests for this story they will be greatly appreciated**

**Thanks for reading**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	7. Hourai Island

Chapter Seven – Hourai Island

The sun began to peak through the mountains, Jade was already awake and was sitting on the hut roof _'Dad where are you? Hurry please' _She suddenly felt a searing pain shoot through her head, she yelped in pain as the crescent moon reappeared on her forehead "Damn it" She cursed. Bankotsu had awoken due to the Princess' cry and jumped up to the hut roof where she resided

"Princess are you alright?"

"I...I can't c-control my b-body" She yelped as tears began to stream down her eyes "FATHER!"

A little over an hour away Sesshoumaru heard his daughter's scream and growled "Sesshoumaru what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she woke up to his growl

"I can smell her tears in the air and I just heard her scream" Kagome gasped and covered her mouth "Naraku will die!" Inutaisho saw his son's eyes were tainting a slight crimson but could not blame him, he remembered that Sesshoumaru had been kidnapped by a tribe of panther youkai when he was only pup. Sesshoumaru had screamed his name countless times which only caused his anger to grow, he though had managed to say his son before the youkai had harmed him and before his beast took over...

The pain increased and all Jade could do was cry and scream, Bankotsu was unable to do anything but to cradle her in his arms. Everyone had awoken from the teenager's screams and had come outside only to watch in horror as she lost full control of her body "Bankotsu" She managed to breath "I-if my father comes, don't let me attack him"

"I think he can..."

"Just...ah...just promise me" Bankotsu nodded and nuzzled her cheek

"I promise" Jade then let out once last scream and her eyes turned a deep red, her screams had finally stopped and was replaced with a slight laughter

"Bankotsu where is my mate?"

"Mate?"

"Naraku you idiot" She growled as she broke out his embrace and stood

"How am I supposed to know? I've been babysitting a certain brat all night"

"Take me to the cliff we stood at yesterday" Bankotsu sighed and gathered her into his arms, he then jumped off the hut and began to run in the direction of the cliff. The rest of the Band of Seven, Kagura and Kanna followed on behind but not before warning the children to stay in the village.

Naraku stood on the cliff smirking as Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's scent entered his nose "Heh heh not long now"

"Naraku" Naraku turned to find Bankotsu nearing them with his future mate in his arms "Master" Jade then broke out of Bankotsu's arms and ran into Naraku's "I've missed you my love"

"I understand" He then leaned down and claimed her lips "I hope Bankotsu has been taking good care of you in my absence"

"Do not worry he has been" Jade replied. She then sniffed the air and frowned "I am confused, I can smell very familiar scents coming our way but I am not sure who they belong to"

"They are your family" She just simply nodded "I want you to kill your father and anyone who is in your way" She grinned evilly "But no mate of mine will remain in such rags" He then clicked his fingers and Jade's outfit changed into a pair of black leather trousers and a black jacket-top that had long sleeves and only went as far as her breasts, her hair remained down and long but her features had slightly changed. She had thick black eye-shadow, blood painted lips, eye liner and her face was slightly paler than usual. The weapons she bore was were two blades strapped to her back, daggers in her boots and possessed some of Naraku's powers

"You are very generous my love" She smirked

"Only to you" He replied with the same grin "Now go down to the beach, they have just washed up here. I shall be there to join you shortly, call to anyone and they will be at your aid immediately"

"Understood" She gave a short bow and ran in the direction of the beach

Sesshoumaru landed on the beach with everyone and set Kagome on his feet, they took in their surroundings and tried to sense for any danger "Sesshoumaru can you smell Jade?"

"Yes, she's near" Just as he said Jade jumped into the air and landed in front of them "Jade?" She smirked and unsheathed his swords

"Hi daddy, I'm home"

"Jade?" Kagome neared her

"Kagome get back" Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her behind him "She's possessed"

"I'm not possessed, I'm just merely changing sides. Oh my mate will be down a little later, I think he's going to either tell or ask you for my hand" She then shrugged "Well that is if you're alive by then, Naraku wants you dead" She then jumped forward and attacked her father. Sesshoumaru dodged with ease but Jade had managed to slice his cheek, as he landed blood trickled from his wound "So you're not as indestructible as I thought" She mused

"If you recognize that I am your father why try to kill me?"

"Because Naraku wants me to" She replied with a shrug "Only then can we be together"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha gapped "You're with Naraku? That's just sick"

"Do not question my relations with Naraku, half breed" She growled. Sesshoumaru smirked and unsheathed his sword

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" Kagome gasped

"I'd rather have my daughter dead then be with Naraku"

"You're going to kill her? B-but you c-can't" Kagome to say was shocked was an understatement. Jade just smirked and armed herself

"Ladies first" He smirked. Jade then dived forward and clashed swords with her father, he easily knocked one from her hand but she had a firm grip on the other. She jumped away from him, lifted her hand into the air when a weird gas formed around it

"Die" She then shot the gas Sesshoumaru's way "I'm sure my miasma will kill your keen senses" Kagome purified the miasma with her arrows and stood beside Sesshoumaru "Now mom I don't think it is fair for you two to gang up on me" She tutted "Everyone come here!" Suddenly Buu, Freeza, Cell, the Four War Gods and the Band Of Seven appeared beside the dark Princess (Kagura and Kanna were guarding the children) "Kill everyone besides my father, he's mine" Everyone one then attacked Sesshoumaru's group except the Band of Seven, Bankotsu neared Jade and stood in between her and Sesshoumaru "What are you doing?"

"Keeping a promise" He then punched the Princess in the face hurling her into the sand, she swerved into a standing position and growled

"What promise?"

"You made me promise you not to let you attack your father"

"You mean my weak side made you"

"No, your good side" He then flew kicked her in the face knocking her unconscious. Sesshoumaru lifted Jade into his arms and turned to Bankotsu

"Explain"

"Naraku has turned Jade evil, he planted a tainted jewel shard into her head which makes her obey his every order. She turns good every night but we just need someone to pull the shard from her head"

"Do you know anywhere we can go where Naraku can't get her?"

"Yes, for some reason he cannot enter the village. The children of the village told me that their diseased miko Lady Kanade has used the last of her powers to put a barrier up around the village keeping Naraku and only Naraku out"

"I see" Sesshoumaru then turned to find Kyura knocking Kagome over and then straddling her

"What a pretty girl" He smirked "You'd make an excellent bride"

"GET OFF ME!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru handed Jade to Bankotsu, dived forward and knocked Kyura from Kagome, he pulled her to her feet where she then fell into his arms and clung to him. Kyura stood and smirked

"I was told she is no longer yours, why do you care if I have her?"

"She is still mine" Sesshoumaru growled "Do you need proof?" He then brushed Kagome's hair out of the way to reveal his mating mark on her neck "Now you shall die for touching what's mine" With one swift movement he lifted his sword and attacked with "Dragon strike" Kyura was blown to pieces instantly. Suddenly everyone bad stopped fighting and gapped at their fallen comrade

"Everyone back to Naraku" Ryura ordered "This isn't over Sesshoumaru, I'll kill you and your half breed brother" And with that they fled.

"T-thanks" Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru nodded, broke away from her and walked over to where Bankotsu was still holding Jade

"You will have to keep her unconscious until nightfall, that is if Kagome cannot restore her" Bankotsu stated

"Why Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked

"She is a miko, she can purify the shard in Jade's head and pull it from her"

"Kagome" She walked over to Sesshoumaru and looked up at him "We will all take Jade to the village, there you will try to purify the shard in her head. Just make sure you don't purify her"

"I'm not an amateur" Kagome huffed "I'm not 16 any more Sesshoumaru, I know how to use my powers properly" She then pushed past him and began to walk across the beach "Well hurry up, I want to get to this village before Naraku decides to show up" Everyone nodded wearily and began to follow the fiery miko. Shippo went beside Inuyasha and whispered

"Kagome can be scary sometimes"

"What do you mean sometimes?" The hanyou whispered back. Sango was walking with Miroku when Bankotsu grabbed her and pulled her to him

"Hey beautiful, I've missed you" Sango immediately blushed as he kissed her cheek

"Umm I don't think this is the right time Bankotsu" Sango replied shyly

"Yes so for now perhaps you should leave her be" Miroku suggested rather rudely

"Well I can still walk with her" He replied with a glare. He then put his arm around Sango's shoulders and proceeded to walk "Sesshoumaru go North, then take one left and then another two. When you catch onto hanyous' scents we're there" Sesshoumaru nodded and proceeded to walk with Jade in his arms

"You said my daughter will turn back to good by nightfall?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes my Lord" Bankotsu replied

"I see" They had just entered the village and found the six hanyou children chattering together whilst Kagura and Kanna watched on, Kagura looked up and felt a wave of relief hit her when she saw Sesshoumaru

"Prince Sesshoumaru" The hanyou children looked up and beamed when they saw Inuyasha

"Brother" Ai giggled as she pounced on Inuyasha "I missed you"

"Hey ya mind getting off me" Inuyasha put Ai down who only smiled in return

"How come you're not with Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagura and Kanna

"He does not trust us therefore we were sent here to protect these brats" Kagura huffed

"Naraku knows of Kagura's feelings for you and is aware that she would rather betray him than you, he also knows that Kagura is my sister and that I would obey her no matter what" Kanna added in her ghostly voice

"I do not hold any feelings for Prince Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about?" Kagura half growled half blushed. Inutaisho leaned down to Inuyasha and grinned

"See you kids are lucky to be blessed with my good looks otherwise you'd never pull" Inuyasha's ears twitched

"Yeah that's it" He choked out sarcastically

"Right ignoring that comment perhaps we should well I don't know try to bring our daughter back to goodness" Kagome snapped "Sesshoumaru hold her in your lap whilst I try to pull out the shard

"Do you know where it is?"

"In her head" Sesshoumaru then kneeled with Jade and pulled her to lie in his lap, Kagome kneeled beside him and placed her hand on Jade's head. Her hand began to glow blue as Jade opened her eyes they were a mix between amber and crimson, the crescent moon was also fading

"Please...pull...it...out" Jade gasped

"Jade..." Kagome's fingers then sunk into the teenager's head, Jade screamed out in pain which made Sesshoumaru grind his teeth. When an inuyoukai's pup is in pain the father immediately kills the source of the pain but in this case it was Kagome and he couldn't kill his former mate, his beast was beginning to take over and it took everything for him to try and stop it

"Kagome hurry up, if Jade continues to scream Sesshoumaru's beast will kill you" Inutaisho snapped. Kagome gulped and nodded

"I have the shard" She pulled it out and Jade's scream began to calm, Inutaisho quickly pulled her from Sesshoumaru's lap as Sesshoumaru's beast had already come out, was standing and had Kagome by the throat. Kagome remembered having this problem before she knew there was only one way to calm his beast but it was rather intimate "Damn it" She cursed "Sorry Sessh" She managed to pull his hand from her throat and immediately latched her lips onto his. Jade awoke and gapped at her parents' contact. Kagome instantly grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she could feel his beast beginning to calm down and slowly left his lips. His eyes turned back to their golden colour and his markings were no longer jagged, he blinked a few times and then realized that he and Kagome were still gripping onto each other. They stared into each other's eyes and began to feel very awkward, Jade being the good daughter she was decided to save them from their embarrassment

"So...I don't get a hug?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru immediately broke from each other and Jade dived on both of them "Thank you thank you for saving me" She had one arm around Sesshoumaru's waist and the other around Kagome's, they both gave a small smile and wrapped an arm around her each

"Since those lovers reunited perhaps I should with mine" Everyone then looked at Jakotsu "Inuyasha" He then dived onto the hanyou and smacked his lips onto his, Inuyasha threw Jakotsu off and screamed

"Oh great now I have a gay uncle" Jade huffed "Well at least he's my half"

"How do you think I feel?" Inutaisho sighed "I helped create him"

"I'm not gay" Inuyasha shouted "Jakotsu is, why don't you have a go at him?"

"Hey I support gays" Jade smirked

"So do I" Inutaisho said "I just thought it was a bit strange considering you're also in love with a dead miko"

"Did not have to bring that up" Inuyasha sighed

"Sorry to break up the reunion but we do have a problem" Kagura said "What are we going to do about Naraku?"

"I suggest we leave" Inutaisho said

"I won't run from a fight" Sesshoumaru glared

"We are on his territory, he obviously must have more comrades hiding somewhere. If we leave now we can return to the Western palace and devise a plan" Inutaisho explained "And Sesshoumaru you will not remain behind to fight, I understand you are angry at the fact they manipulated Jade but you will only end up killing yourself"

"She is worth it"

"You will obey me Sesshoumaru, I don't care how old you are I will still throw you over my shoulder and drag back to the palace" Sesshoumaru just growled and turned away from his father

"We can't leave yet" Jade replied "There is a box in the Cauldron of Resonance that holds the four well three war gods power, I suggest we obtain it and place it in the Chamber of Mysteries where that elixir resides"

"But how do we get to it if it is in a cauldron?" Kagome asked

"Asagi" Jade turned to the eldest of the hanyou children "You told me that the Four War Gods throw hanyous in there so they can retain some of their power correct?" Asagi nodded "Then..." She turned back to her family "Inuyasha is a hanyou is he takes me in the cauldron we can obtain the box and get out of here before tomorrow morning"

"I'll do it" Inuyasha shrugged

"You honestly think I'm going to let you go in there, I almost lost you once" Sesshoumaru frowned

"Dad I can do this" Jade replied pleadingly "I'm your daughter, I can do anything"

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha began "She will be protected from the flames my coat of the fire rat acts like an armour, I'll put it on her and will not let her out of my site" Sesshoumaru sighed and let out a deep breath

"Sessh she can do this" Kagome smiled softly "Inuyasha will protect her with his life"

"But Inuyasha can't fly, how are they going to escape?"

"I can jump really high you know this Sesshoumaru, you're just trying to make excuses now" Sesshoumaru gave a small growl and gave in

"Fine" He growled

"Thank you" She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled

"But you will take my Tenseiga, it will act as a shield" Jade nodded and willingly took the sword from her father and slotted it into her belt

"Shall we go then?" Kagome asked. Jade was about to nod when she stopped dead

"One second" She then ran over to Gohan and Trunks and gave them both a hard kiss on the lips, she then walked away from them and saw that Sesshoumaru did not look amused "What? Naraku kissed me, I had to get that disgusting flavour out of my mouth and both Gohan and Trunks are mega cute" Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome gripped his arm

"Jade I suggest you run on ahead with Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru then growled again when Kagome said this "Quickly" Inuyasha smirked and pulled Jade onto his back

"Come on kid let's go, your dad's gonna kill ya" And with that Jade and Inuyasha went on ahead whilst Kagome tried to calm Sesshoumaru down


	8. The Cauldron of Resonance

Chapter Eight – The Cauldron of Resonance

Kagome had finally managed to calm Sesshoumaru down as they all followed Jade and Inuyasha to the Cauldron, it wasn't actually hard to find considering the smoke could be seen above the trees. They entered the clearing where the cauldron was and gapped at the size of it "Well doesn't that look cosy" Jade mimicked sarcastically

"Wear this Jade" Inuyasha threw his fire rat haori over her head and shoulders and took her wrist "Come on, the sooner we do this the sooner I get to go home"

"Don't trouble yourself" She smirked. When they got to the door a screech erupted powerfully from the cauldron as the doors opened slowly, suddenly a whip of red flew out and violently wrapped around both Inuyasha and Jade and pulled them in

"Jade!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru shouted

"THIS IS SO HOT" Jade screamed as they flew down the cauldron "Inuyasha do something" He immediately unsheathed Tetsusaiga and thrust it into one of the boulders that were floating in mid air, the sword then transformed into its rusted self

"What the..." But it was too late, the sword had slipped from the boulder's grip which caused them to cascade down once more until they came into painful contact with another boulder. Inuyasha had managed to break Jade's fall by landing on his back with her snuggled tightly in his arms "Are you ok?" Jade got off him and sat up

"Yeah" She winced "I wonder if I'll get a tan in here" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. It was extremely hot in the cauldron it was as if you were standing in a sauna that continued to rise in an excruciating heat "Inuyasha...it's too hot" Inuyasha stood and pulled Jade to his feet

"Just keep my haori on and no harm will come to you" Suddenly a beam of lime light erupted around Inuyasha and drained him of all of his energy "Damn it, now I see if a hanyou gets thrown in here its powers are drained and given to the Four War Gods"

"Inuyasha...I...can't..." The Princess then fell to her knees and gasped for air "It's too hot, I can't breathe"

"Jade you're gonna be alright" Inuyasha kneeled beside her and pulled her into his arms, as he cradled her a green firefly appeared before them "What the hell?"

"Tell me hanyou how is it that both you and this girl managed to come in here and not be killed?" The firefly asked

"My rob of the fire rat protects us"

"It does not seem to have much effect on the girl though, he power is draining quickly and may die"

"No don't say that" Inuyasha barked "How would you know?"

"I can see her aura is decreasing" Jade then weakly lifted her head and looked at the firefly

"You're Lady Kanade aren't you?"

"Yes I am child, you are the Princess Jade are you not? Yes of course you are, Naraku is not very quiet when he discusses his plans. I could hear him from in here as he stood outside, he is a very foolish hanyou" She replied "I assume you are here for the box"

"Yes...my Lady" She was really struggling to breathe now "There is the Chamber of Mysteries...in my kingdom and that only...the royal family know of its location...I would put the box there where it cannot be touched...or seen never mind opened"

"Very well, I shall entrust you with this box child but on two conditions"

"Well hurry it up" Inuyasha growled "You can see she's struggling"

"My first is that this box shall never fall into the wrong hands and second that you take the hanyou children from here with you, if the Four War Gods scar them you will never be able to escape"

"...understood..." The box then appeared before them, Inuyasha took it and placed it in his inner haori

"Good luck to you both" Inuyasha then lifted Jade bridal style

"Just one question Kanade" Inuyasha began "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"On the outside the cauldron will open when a human and youkai joins hands whereas inside a miko and beast must join hands"

"What?"

"That is all" She then disappeared but with leaving a bow and arrow behind

"A miko and beast?" He asked himself as he placed the bow and arrows in Jade's lap

"Inuyasha...I know...what to do...just have you sword ready" As she said this he sword re-transformed "Go to the doors" Inuyasha nodded and began to jump up the boulders and to the exit

"I hope you know what you're doing kid" The door came into sight and Jade notched the arrow in the bow

"Inuyasha use your...strongest attack on the door once...I've shot this arrow"

"You don't know how to use a bow"

"I know how to use a bow...just not in the way of a miko"

"Damn it" Inuyasha's sword then transformed into adamant

"Please work" Jade then aimed for the door as her arrow began to glow a bright pale blue "GO" She released the bow and it started to fly to the door, Inuyasha looked at her in shock "Inuyasha NOW!" He gave a quick nod and aimed for the door

"ADAMANT BARRAGE" Inuyasha's and Jade's attack then combined and smashed the door down

"Thank goodness..." Jade's eyes then slid closed just as Inuyasha jumped out of the cauldron as it fell to pieces, he looked down at the girl in his arms and panic flooded all over his face

"Jade wake up" He gave her a shake but nothing happened, he listened for her breathing but nothing happened "No..." He dashed over to his friends and family and began to stutter "She...she...she"

"Inuyasha talk sense" Inutaisho ordered

"Jade?" Sesshoumaru yanked his daughter from Inuyasha's grasp and lay her in his lap "Pup?"

"She was saying it was too hot" Inuyasha choked "She used her miko powers to get us out" Kagome was immediately at Sesshoumaru's side

"Sesshoumaru lie her flat down, I know what to do" Sesshoumaru did as Kagome requested, she then leaned over her daughter and began to give her CPR. Those first aid lessons in her time actually helped. The miko continued to resuscitate her daughter until Jade began to cough violently "Thank goodness" The young Princess shot up and straight into her mother's waiting arms. Kagome had repeated the exact words Jade had spoken in the cauldron, Inuyasha had noticed this and found that Jade looked exactly like her mother when she shouted as she released the arrow earlier

"Are you ok pup?" Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Jade's shoulder, she simply nodded and continued to grip onto Kagome

"It was so hot in there" She whispered "It felt as if my body itself was in flames, I think I would have been in a worse state if I had not been wearing Inuyasha's fire rat" She smiled softly as she looked up at Inuyasha "Thank you"

"Uh...no problem" Inuyasha blushed

"Come we should leave" Sesshoumaru said "Jade I shall carry you"

"I'm ok" She smiled "I can walk. Lady Kanade appeared before us in the cauldron as she handed over the box, she said that we had to take the hanyou children from here with us"

"I see" Sesshoumaru nodded and then turned to Kagome "The kitsune you travel with is a shape shifter is he not?"

"Yeah"

"Then if he transforms into something that flies he can carry the hanyou children back to the west"

"Oh I get it" Kagome then turned to Shippo "Shippo transform into your giant ball thing and carry the children back ok"

"Right, TRANSFORM" Shippo then transformed into his giant ball and let the hanyous climb on

"Kagome Jade come here, we shall go on my youkai cloud" They both nodded and walked up to Sesshoumaru as the cloud formed beneath them, Kagura and Kanna were on her giant feather and everyone else joined up with who they flew with earlier and began to fly back to the Palace in the Western Lands

Naraku watched from afar and cursed them "Damn them" He growled "Mark my words Sesshoumaru I will have your family when you least suspect it" He then laughed evilly as he watched them escape...

**Hope you like it? Reviews please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	9. Together at last

Chapter Nine – Together at last

It was midnight by the time everyone had returned to the palace, they would have been back sooner if they hadn't dropped the hanyous off at Kaede's. They were all exhausted and could do with a good night's rest. Shippo, Trunks, Gohan and Jade were sent off to bed earlier then the others who then told a worried Rin of their events. Everyone was relaxing in the sitting room all sharing a glass of sake besides Sesshoumaru who seemed a little tense, Kagome saw this and walked over to him "Are you alright?" He stared into her chocolate brown orbs and nodded

"Can we talk in private?" He asked as he saw his father peering over at them

"Well ok" She smirked "But I'll be on my guard, the last time I was asked to be talked to in private I was jumped by Naraku" He gave a small smile. He then took her hand (which did not go unnoticed to Inutaisho) and brought her to his study, he closed the door behind her; motioned her to sit down and then sat opposite her "So what's concerning you?"

"I wanted to apologize to you" She gave him a rather confused look "Earlier when you brought Jade back to us my beast attacked you but then you..." He trailed off. When she realized what he was on about she immediately blushed

"Oh...well you're welcome and I apologize for...kissing you earlier" Sesshoumaru smirked as her blush increased

"On the contrary I found it rather soothing"

"Right the last time you started flirting with me you turned into Naraku" Kagome pouted "How do I know you're not him?" Sesshoumaru stood and made his way over to her

"I'll prove it" He pulled her to her feet and untied his haori

"Hey what are you...?" He then revealed her mating mark on his neck

"No one not even Naraku can manipulate a mating mark" She didn't seem to be listening, her eyes were too focused on his bare chest. He gave an menacing smirk, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard into him. Her blush deepened which seemed to amuse him even more, her blush then turned to slight anger as she looked up at him

"Hey who do you think you are mister? How dare you..." But she was cut off when his lips met hers in a dominate but passionate kiss, she instantly melted in his arms as he tightened his grip on her. He broke away for a brief second to push her to lean onto his desk and claimed her lips once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned, he then left her lips and began to nip at her neck "Sessh..." She moaned. The door then flung open

"Sessh we're all going to bed now so..." He looked at his son and Kagome and gapped "Umm my bad" They quickly pulled away from each other and fixed their ruffled clothing "So...does this mean I've got my daughter in law back?" They both looked at each other for a brief moment when Kagome turned to him and smiled

"Only if you'll have me back" Inutaisho smiled

"Of course" His smile then turned into a huge grin "Wait until I tell everyone" He then turned and closed the door whilst shouting to the gang in the sitting room. Sesshoumaru groaned at his father's embarrassing motives whilst Kagome just giggled

"So I have my mate back now do I?" He asked as he looked at her beautiful features

"Well do you want me back? Do you trust me? Love me as I do you?" Kagome asked seriously. Sesshoumaru smirked and lifted her bridal style

"I know one thing that will answer all of your questions positively" He then carried her off to his chambers and spent the night in utter bliss...

Jade lay in bed tossing and turning as a nightmare plagued her mind

_~~Dream~~_

_Jade was running through Inuyasha's forest screaming for her father, she was so afraid but she was unsure why. Suddenly Naraku jumped out in front of her and grabbed her by the throat "Why the rush Princess?"_

"_Naraku..." She gagged. He then threw her into a tree and held his blade to her neck_

"_This isn't merely a bad dream girl, this is a taster of what's to come" He smirked as her eyes lit up in fear "By morning your parents will be once again a happy couple and your mother will get pregnant, that child will be the key to opening the portal to the after life where a shard of the Shikon Jewel lies. I **will **take him from you and your family and will kill him, his blood will open the portal. Once I've succeeded in getting the last shard I will kill all of your family and will take you as mine" He then removed the blade and straddled her hips "I will beat and mate you continuously until you either get pregnant or beg me for death and yes what you're thinking is right, it will be even worse than it sounds" He then began stripping her and everything was a blur_

_~~End of dream~~_

Jade shot up in her bed screaming and crying, she was shaking violently as her dream repeated over and over in her head. Inuyasha had been up late and was on his way to bed when he heard the teenager's distort scream, he ran to her chambers and knocked her door "Jade it's Inuyasha, can I come in?"

"Y-yes" Her entered on her shaky answer and found her covered in sweat and tears as she held her body "I-Inuyasha" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his lap

"Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Naraku literally came to me in my dream and told me of his plans, I don't know if it's true or not you see..." She then told him all of her dream right up to the part where she was raped. "It was only a dream though" Inuyasha's features immediately turned to worry "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jade you said Naraku said that Sesshoumaru and Kagome would get back together tomorrow?"

"Inuyasha this is no time to get jealous over something that isn't..." But she was cut off

"No I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." He gulped "...your parents got back together roughly an hour after you went to bed" Jade gapped as her features matched the one of Inuyasha's "Come on, we have to tell your old man" He then stood, set her on her feet and took her hand as he led her off to Sesshoumaru's chambers.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and Kagome had just got dressed into some night wear after their hours of passion and were beginning to drift off for some much needed sleep. Sesshoumaru's muscular arm made itself comfortable around Kagome's waist as she cuddled close to him "Love you..." She murmured as sleep was beginning to take her, he mimicked her words and was following her into the land of dreams when there was an abrupt knocking on his door. He groaned and stretched

"Who is it?" He asked sleepily

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha huffed "Well can I come in or not? I have Jade with me and we have something urgent to tell you" The Prince yawned and gave them the ok to come in, Kagome had awoken from the banging but not listening to Inuyasha as sleep called to her more she just simply threw the covers over her head and turned to face her mate. Inuyasha and Jade came in who was still rather shaky, Sesshoumaru saw his daughter's state and sat up. Sleep had left his mind now, only replaced with concern

"Jade?" She crawled across the bed and curled into his lap, he used his instincts and wrapped his arms around her "What's happened?" Seeming as Jade was still in shock Inuyasha told him of her dream and how it could possibly be true, Sesshoumaru took all the information in and gave his pup a little squeeze "I see, in the morning I shall send some of my best guards to find some information of Naraku's whereabouts"

"I think when he took advantage of her in her dream it had felt rather realistic" Inuyasha explained. Kagome had listened to the story and had sat up beside Sesshoumaru

"It does" Kagome said as she caressed Jade's head "He's done the same to me many times before" Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate with concern on his face "Don't worry Sessh he hasn't done it since we broke up" Jade was beginning to calm in her father's arms, she found his heartbeat rather soothing and it lulled her sleep

"Inuyasha thank you for looking after her" Sesshoumaru bowed his head "I shall take it from here"

"No problem" Inuyasha smiled "Tell the squirt I'll see her in the morning" And with that he left to retire for the night himself

"The poor girl" Kagome sighed "She's only 16, why can't Naraku leave her alone?"

"The same reason why Trunks and Gohan follow her everywhere, they all love her"

"How could someone as cruel as Naraku love?" She growled

"Was he not human once?"

"Yes he was a bandit called Onigumo and fell in love with Kikyo" Kagome replied "But I thought he had gotten rid of his human heart"

"Perhaps he has" Sesshoumaru began "His beast is the one that desires her and because of that she is in more danger than she knows"

"How are we going to protect her?"

"We will create many barriers around the palace that will keep that half breed out" He growled. Kagome gave a short nod and kissed his neck to sooth him

"Don't get worked up now love, you'll wake Jade. Here put her between us" Sesshoumaru complied and lay down beside his mate and pup "Night love..." Kagome whispered as she drifted off. Sesshoumaru followed suit but found he could not sleep all too well as Naraku's plan plagued his mind...

Before the sun had risen Sesshoumaru was awake, dressed and had already sent his guards to scout the area of Naraku whilst he himself went to the library and looked up spells to put a barrier around the palace. Kagome had awoken and found that Sesshoumaru was not in bed, Jade was still sleeping peacefully and the sun had yet to rise. She quietly slipped out of bed and went in search of her mate, she searched his study but no he wasn't there; the throne room, no; the dining room, no. She couldn't figure out where her mate was, she was about to give up hope when she saw him leave the library "There you are" She huffed as she walked over to him "I've been looking for you everywhere" She stuck her bottom lip out

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he slipped the book he was holding into his haori sleeve

"No I just didn't know where you were and why you're up so early"

"Just couldn't sleep that well that's all" He then pecked her on the lips "And we couldn't actually do anything in bed if Jade was with us anyway" He winked

"I doubt I would have done anything with you anyway Sesshoumaru Taisho" She teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him

"I think we both know you would have" He then leaned into her lips and kissed her tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer "You have no idea how much I've missed this"

"Believe me I do" She sighed as she snuggled to him "Why were you in the library anyway babe?"

"Looking for a way to seal the palace with a barrier"

"Did you find a way?"

"Yes" He then took her into the sitting room, sat down on one of the couches and pulled her to sit on the couch but in between his legs. He then pulled the book out of his haori and put it in front of her "My father for some reason has an old miko book and it tells all on spells and barriers, the spells are so ancient I doubt Naraku will know about them"

"Well it couldn't hurt to try" She then took the book from his hands and began to scan through it, she found spells on how to purify a youkai simply by touching them with her finger tip, how to bound a youkai into an eternal sleep, how to bound youkai to her to do her bidding an at last found a very large section on barriers "Here they are" She said as she pointed them out to him, she looked over everyone in detail until she found one which looked promising "Here Sessh, I could cast this barrier. It wards off anyone who I choose and they cannot pass unless I give them permission to, it is a very hard spell to learn but I think I can do it"

"Good" He then gave her a soft kiss on the neck "Do you need any sort of ingredients?"

"Sessh it isn't a book of sorcery, I'm not a witch" She smirked "But thanks anyway love, I just need to practise a little. I should have this up before dinner as long as I'm left alone"

"Then you have my study for the day, no one will enter there without my permission"

"Ok" She smiled "I'll start after breakfast" They looked out the window and the sun was beginning to rise "Soon the rest of Japan will get up" She joked

"You could have stayed in bed"

"I was worried, I thought that you thought last night was a mistake so you left" Sesshoumaru then pulled her back to lean against his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"I would never abandon you again Kagome, I made a mistake of losing you once and I will not allow that to happen again" He tilted her head to meet his and softly brushed his lips against hers "I love you" Tears formed in her eyes as joy overflowed her

"I love you too" She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him lovingly, this time she was the one who met his lips. His hand tangled itself in her long black locks as he pulled her closer, his other slithered around her waist as he continued to battle with her

"Well good morning" They immediately broke away from each other and came face to face with their pup "Oh so you guys left me in bed after the worst dream of my life to have a long kiss"

"Be grateful you've got mommy and daddy with you forever" Kagome poked her tongue out

"So Inuyasha wasn't bluffing?" She gapped with a big grin, they both nodded as she latched onto them

"Jade!" Sesshoumaru was rather surprised to have both of his girls on each of his knees as they both giggled like infants "Together you're rather heavy" Suddenly they both stopped laughing and dived on him causing him to fall back against the couch

"You better not be calling us fat, dad" Jade warned with a slight giggle

"I never said that you were fat just simply heavy" He then pinned both of them either side of him as he stood "You two should know better than to challenge me, I could easily kill you both with one swift movement" Kagome then stood and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the haori

"You'd never kill us Sesshoumaru Taisho" She smirked "You love us both too much" Sesshoumaru's hands slithered around her waist and pulled her close

"That is very true" He then kissed Kagome lovingly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Inutaisho strode into the sitting room and smiled at the view in front of him

"Good morning pups" He grinned. They quickly broke apart and gazed at the Inu-King

"Good morning grandfather" Jade beamed "Do you know what they did to me this morning?"

"And what did they do this morning?" Inutaisho asked cheery as he sat beside his only granddaughter

"They left me after I had a terrible nightmare so they could go have a smooch" The teenager huffed. Inutaisho chuckled and pulled her into his lap

"Well that is not acceptable is it" He mused "Inuyasha told me of your dream last night" He then looked up at Sesshoumaru "I trust you have taken care of this matter"

"The palace guards are searching for the hanyou as we speak and Kagome is going to put up an incredibly strong barrier after breakfast, she must not be disturbed!" Sesshoumaru stated

"Understood" Inutaisho then turned to his daughter in-law "Do not strain yourself though, I don't want..." But he trailed off _'I'll let them figure it out for themselves' _He smirked "Well breakfast is in 5 minutes, Jade go get dressed for breakfast"

"Ok" She then shot out of her grandfather's lap and raced off to her bedroom. Kagome nuzzled Sesshoumaru's cheek and released him

"I think I best get dressed too" She said as she tucked her book into her dressing gown sleeve "See you guys at breakfast" She then ran upstairs and went about picking an outfit out. Inutaisho stood and patted his son on the back

"Well done my son, I'm glad you two are back together. I am proud of you"

"Thank you father" Sesshoumaru bowed his head

"Come let us go to breakfast" The Prince nodded and followed his father to the dining room where Inuyasha and Co were surprisingly at

"I never expected you to be up so early Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Ah shut up Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha barked. He leaned back on the chair and put his feet up on the table "You think you know everything"

"I know more than you" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Yes and get your feet off the table!" Inutaisho snapped

"Feh" Inuyasha's feet slid off the table in a huff "Where's Kagome and the brat?"

"Gone to get changed for breakfast" Sesshoumaru replied "You must leave her alone after breakfast" He stated "Kagome is going to put a barrier up around the palace but must be left alone"

"Or is it that you just want to rut with her"

"No" Sesshoumaru growled

"Inuyasha do not speak like that, a Prince should use his manners and not insult his family"

"Whatever" Inutaisho rolled his eyes at his son's attitude and took his rightful seat at the top of the table. Sesshoumaru sat beside him just as Jade skidded in wearing a short red Chinese style dress with matching heels

"By any chance did your mother pick out that outfit for you?" Sesshoumaru asked as his daughter nodded "That explains your short attire"

"I think it looks cute" She beamed

"Are ya trying to attract Naraku?" Inuyasha growled as he stood "That outfit is too revealing and makes you look like a common whore" Sesshoumaru smelt his daughter's hurt and was about to attack when there was a loud shout and a thud

"SIT" Inuyasha then came crashing down to the floor. Kagome entered the dining room and everyone even Inuyasha who was trying to get off the floor gapped at her beauty, she was wearing a long flowing white dress with matching boots and had her hair in a long braid. The only make-up she wore was some red lip paint, she noticed everyone staring at blushed. Sesshoumaru stood and extended his hand to her, she gracefully walked over to him but not without giving Inuyasha a good kick in the gut

"You look beautiful" Sesshoumaru whispered as he kissed her on the lips

"What and I don't usually?" She mused as she kissed him back. She then looked over to her daughter "Jade don't let Inuyasha upset you, it's hard to believe but that's his way of showing his concern for you" Jade nodded and ran over to her parents

"Right let's begin our morning meal, Inuyasha sit down quickly" Inutaisho ordered. He then clapped his hands and all servants came in and placed bowls of rice in front of everyone...

After breakfast Kagome went up to Sesshoumaru's study to spend the rest of her day working on the barrier whilst Sesshoumaru took Jade to the dojo to train. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku went to get Shippo (who had slept late), Goku and Co. who for some reason hadn't shown up for breakfast, Inuyasha really fancied having a sparring match with Goku simply out of boredom and he wanted to know if he could beat him you see Goku was supposed to be in Sesshoumaru's fighting league so the hanyou figured if he could beat him he could beat his brother "Goku?" Inuyasha knocked Goku's chambers and waited for a reply

"Hang on..." There was a bang and the door opened to find a half an awake Goku leaning against it "Umm...morning?"

"Why are you so tired?" Inuyasha asked rather confused

"I'm not a morning person" He slurred and looked up at Sango "Oh morning babe"

"G-good morning Goku" Sango blushed

"Are ya getting up? Cause I want to have a sparring match with ya"

"Yeah I'll meet you down in the dojo in 5" He yawned "Is Vegeta, 18 and the kids up?"

"No surprisingly...wait..." Trunks and Gohan were then racing each other downstairs with Vegeta and 18 walking behind them

"Ha so you guys even slept late this morning" Goku cheered

"No Goku we simply just didn't go to breakfast" Vegeta sighed

"We got up really early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep so we decided to take a walk around the palace, we returned 15 minutes ago and decided to bathe and get dressed" 18 added "How can you stay in bed that long? You're sleeping your life away"

"Don't worry" He grinned "You know I like to stay up late anyway" He then gave a big stretch "Well 18 Vegeta I'll catch up with you guys later, Inuyasha I'll meet you in the dojo in a moment and I hope you will be there for me Sango to cheer me on" Sango blushed again and gave a short nod which slightly angered Miroku

"Well hurry up" Inuyasha then took Sango and Miroku to go and get Shippo...

Everyone was now down in the dojo awaiting Goku. Gohan and Trunks were flirting with Jade (until they realized Sesshoumaru was listening), 18 and Vegeta were talking casually, Sango was slapping Miroku for groping her, Shippo was gawking at Jade and Inutaisho was trying to make conversation with a very impatient Inuyasha "Man what's taking him so long?"

"Patience my son" Inutaisho sighed as he closed his eyes

"Hello people" Goku called as he ran down to them "Sorry I took so long I couldn't remember where I put my clothes"

"You say that as if you got lucky last night" Sesshoumaru smirked

"No sorry but Sango was in her room last night" Goku laughed

"Do you have to embarrass my mate's sister?"

"Awe I didn't mean to" He wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulder and kissed her cheek "I don't mean to embarrass you gorgeous"

"It's okay..."

"Enough flirting and more fighting" Inuyasha snapped

"Hey calm down now" Goku smirked "Come on then Inuyasha. Do you want to use weapons?"

"No but we can use our strength and powers"

"Fair enough, Sesshoumaru will you be the judge?"

"No way Sesshoumaru will say you won because he hates me" Inuyasha growled "Let the kids do it, they can all vote and the one who gets most votes wins"

"That seems good" Goku smiled "Alright kids tell us when to begin" They both then got into a fighting stance

"And.......................FIGHT" Jade shouted as she hit a gong with her father's sword. They then both engaged into combat

"Blades of blood" Inuyasha shouted as he struck Goku

"Fire ball" Goku shot back. The fight did indeed begin simply out of boredom but as it continued it just got even more violent and serious, everyone who was watching had gotten bored and just sat there. Jade was almost unconscious on Sesshoumaru's lap. The sun was beginning to set for god's sake you think they would have stopped already

"Jade please stop this" Inutaisho begged

"I can do that? Oh yeah I'm on of the judges. Goku. Inuyasha. Stop!" They both stopped and began to breathe heavily, they were both bleeding badly and were looking at the youkai princess through half lidded eyes "Considering that this battle has been going on for a lot of painful hours and the rest of the judges have fallen asleep I therefore close this battle to a draw. In that case you both win and can let us get on with out lives" Inutaisho then walked over to Inuyasha and helped support him whilst Vegeta did the same with Goku

"What are you...doing?" Inuyasha asked tiredly

"Taking you to the healers" He stated "Vegeta you and Goku follow" Just as they entered the palace a massive pink barrier erupted around the palace, everyone looked on in awe as Kagome entered the garden looking exhausted and slightly nervous. Sesshoumaru went to her aid and pulled her into his embrace

"Are you alright?"

"Umm...I don't know" She began to shake violently "I had to keep redoing the spell as I kept getting interrupted, I would get so far and then run into the bathroom to throw up. I'm guessing it is because I used too much of my strength but it still frightened me"

"Do you have the urge to be sick any more?"

"No just to sleep" She mumbled

"You shouldn't have continued if you were sick" Just as Sesshoumaru said this Inutaisho walked out

"By any chance were you throwing up through all of that Kagome?" He asked as he neared them, she gave a short nod "It wasn't through the spell, you're pregnant" Kagome gapped and dropped her book

"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" Jade beamed

"Yes pup" Inutaisho smiled

"I'm...p-pregnant?" Inutaisho nodded. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a nervous smile "I'm pregnant" She continued to repeat

"It better be a boy" Sesshoumaru mused as he met her lips

"Eww" Inutaisho gagged "She's been throwing up and now you're kissing her"

"Shut up father" Sesshoumaru murmured against Kagome's lips

Kagome broke away from her mate and looked up at him through half lidded eyes "This is all your fault" Her eyes then shut closed as she collapsed in Sesshoumaru's arms

"Kagome?"

"Don't worry Sessh" Inutaisho reassured "She is just exhausted from today's events"

"I'm pregnant" Kagome breathed unconsciously in Sesshoumaru's arms...

**Gosh we get it love you're pregnant lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it, sorry its taken so long.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	10. Tricked

Chapter Ten – Tricked

It had been three years since Kagome collapsed finding out that she was carrying yet another child of Sesshoumaru's, sure she was thrilled but also afraid as Naraku and Co. were after her and apparently her unborn child

Kagome had given birth to a boy who looked identical to Sesshoumaru, giving birth wasn't really the problem. You see Kagome and Jade went for a walk around the Western Lands when Kagome's water broke, Jade feared she would have to birth the pup but luckily Sesshoumaru had caught the scent of Kagome's blood and flew to her aid. Turns out she gave birth in the middle of a field, well at least it was on Royal lands. Considering Sesshoumaru named Jade it was Kagome's turn to name the pup, she named him Maru. He was the most adorable pup born since Jade's birth.

Sango had mated Goku (much to Miroku's and Bankotsu's displeasure) and had a child of their own, they named her Pam. Miroku had sunken into a deep depression over this so Kagome decided to hook him up with one of the palace maids, he moved away with her and they have not been heard of since. Inuyasha well Kagome tried to hook him up too but his undying love for Kikyo got in the way. Kagome felt so sorry for her friend that she used Tenseiga along with her powers and revived the miko, Inuyasha was so thrilled and grateful. Kikyo now had her own soul back and was full of love and kindness like she once was, they are now trying for children. The band of Seven, Kagura and Kanna were forced to go into hiding, they had to remain at Totosai's until Naraku returned to fight

Jade used to be courting Gohan but he cheated on her with Rin, the two girls were unaware that he was seeing them both so did not engage in a battle with each other. It never changed their relationship, Jade being the good person she was gave Gohan up and surprisingly Rin stayed with him. Trunks was there to comfort the teenager until one night when he confessed his love to her, she also shared his feelings for him and now they are courting. It was rather hard for them to do so, both of their father's were very protective especially Sesshoumaru. He once threatened Trunks telling him that if he did bed his daughter he would lose his head, Trunks immediately obeyed and did not breathe to anyone about his and the Prince's conversation, he was just grateful that Sesshoumaru had allowed them to court

Jade sat in the Royal gardens playing with her little brother, oh how she loved him. After everything that they had been through his birth was a blessing, sure he did have more attention than she did but she preferred that she could now sneak off with Trunks without any one batting an eyelid. Kagome came out and sat beside her daughter as Maru ran off to chase a grasshopper "Are you alright love?"

"Yes I'm fine" She smiled "It's just scary"

"What is?"

"Maru is already 3 it seems that only yesterday he was born"

"I know" Kagome smiled warmly "He may look like your father but he definitely has my attitude"

"Poor pup" Jade giggled

"Oh look at little miss perfect here" Kagome teased. It was all and peaceful until Maru caught a certain youkai enter the gardens

"DADDY" Maru jumped up from the grass and ran into his father's welcoming arms "Daddy I missed you" He beamed "Do you always have to train?" Sesshoumaru held his pup tightly in his arms and kissed his forehead

"I train to keep you safe little one, otherwise I'd be more than happy to come here and play with you everyday"

"And what about us?" Kagome smirked

"I admit I don't spend much time with Jade but you get enough attention Kagome Taisho" Sesshoumaru grinned which made Kagome blush

"Yep tumbling over each other all night" Jade giggled

"Mommy and Daddy play in bed without me?" Maru gasped "Well that's not fair"

"Believe me Maru you don't want to play the games they're playing"

"Jade" Sesshoumaru shoved her over playfully with his foot "Do you have to?"

"Yep" She giggled again. Kagome rolled her eyes at her daughter and mate

"Did Jade say something naughty?" Maru asked as he cutely tilted his head "I didn't hear anything naughty"

"Don't worry pup" Sesshoumaru then set Maru down on his feet "Inuyasha is still in bed, why don't you go wake him up?"

"Yeah" Maru beamed. He then ran into the palace and upstairs to Inuyasha's room "Uncle Inuyasha?" He reached the handle and fell into the bedroom "Morning" Kikyo was up and had just finished tying her hair but Inuyasha was still in bed

"Good morning Maru" Kikyo smiled as she lifted the pup into her arms "How is my little nephew this morning?"

"I'm ok" He smiled "Is uncle Inuyasha going to get up, daddy sent me up here" Inuyasha sat up and growled

"Trust your dad" He huffed. Kikyo set Maru down onto the bed and he crawled into his uncle's lap "He's trying to torture me"

"Are you going to get up then?" Inuyasha nodded and set Maru down, he then got out of bed and got dressed

"Come on then pup" He then lifted Maru into his arms and went down to the gardens with Kikyo following

Elsewhere Sesshoumaru and Jade had left the gardens so Kagome was on her own, she decided to take a walk through the garden. She entered the palace shrine and bowed to the stone statued gods, she was about to kneel when she felt a hand on her shoulder "It has been a while Kagome" That silky voice, that pale red eyed hand, it couldn't be. She slowly turned to come face to face with the dark hanyou Naraku

"Naraku" She growled "How did you get in the palace?"

"You forgot I am a shape shifter, I simply shifted into your mate and entered without anyone even noticing" He then slithered his arm around her waist "You shall go to my palace whilst I take care of some business here" He then clicked his fingers. Cell walked out, wrapped his tail around her waist and secured her arms behind her back

"What are you planning to do Naraku?" Naraku released Kagome and clapped his hands. He glowed a dark crimson as his body began to alter, when the glow had faded he had mirrored the girl standing opposite him "Why the hell have you shifted into me?"

"I have your scent and aura on me, I am exactly you" He even sounded like her "Your mate will never suspect a thing, I will kill him easily. Who knows I may have some fun too, I am fond of you both but since I could never break Sesshoumaru like I will you I will just have what I can from him in your form" (**Yes he likes both sexes**)

"NO!" She screamed. Sesshoumaru had heard the scream and rushed down to her aid but when he arrived Cell and the real Kagome were gone, Naraku-Kagome (**I'm just going to use Kagome ok**) was on her knees holding her arms and shivering

"Kagome?" She faced him and launched herself into his arms "What's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru I was so scared" She sobbed "Naraku returned here, he shape shifted as you to get in and has now sworn to return to get me. He wants the boy and Jade too" _'How is it that I forgot that damn kid's name?' _

"Maru?"

"Yes Maru, I'm sorry for a moment there I kind of went blank" She wiped her fake tears and lay her head on his chest

"Did he touch you?"

"No I'm alright I think I'm just a little shaken up"

"We will have to place up another barrier to ward him off even when he has shape shifted"

"No" _'Think of something quick' _"What if we keep the barrier down and lure Naraku in here, that way we can get him with no fuss"

"We shall discuss it later, he may still be here and listening to the plan" Sesshoumaru stated. _'I'm closer than you think Sesshoumaru'_ The Prince then wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and made his way inside the palace "From now on Kagome you shall not leave my presence, Naraku can be anyone he desires and as of now I don't trust anyone. We shall not tell Jade of this event as it will only cause her more distress"

"Of course my love" She then stood in front of him to stop him from taking another step "As long as you keep me safe I shall be fine" She then wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist but felt as if something was either wrong or missing _'This doesn't feel the same as usual' _He continued to ponder when she pulled away "Sesshoumaru?" _'Strange, she hardly ever says my full name when we are alone' _"Why did you not kiss back?" He cupped her cheek and scanned over her features _'She may be coming down with some sort of fever or did Naraku do something to her?'_

"Kagome are you feeling alright? You seem different" _'Damn it' _Naraku/Kagome cursed

"I'm ok just tired" He nodded and kissed her cheek, she felt his hand move down her neck and quickly caught it '_I will have to make up some sort of excuse about the mating mark, he may then mark me causing Kagome's death. I have no problem with her death if I can live her life for a while' _She tried her best to keep her devilish smirk in check

"It's not like you to stop me touching you mate" She then began to fill up

"We need to talk in private, please come to our chambers" He nodded and took her hand, he led them to their chambers and entered whilst closing the door behind him. Kagome then sat down on the bed and motioned him to sit next to her "Sessh...Naraku today he burnt your mating mark from my neck so that he could take me as his" Sesshoumaru growled and pulled Kagome's collar, indeed there was no mating mark "I have no idea how he could remove something so powerful, he is an evil sorcerer, I'm scared. What if he gets me?"

"Kagome I don't know how he did this but he won't take you, tonight after dinner I will re-mark you. Be warned though mate we will have to do the mating ceremony again"

"I guess there'll be something to look forward to then" She pulled an evil grin

"Indeed" He then leaned down and met her lips "I would take you now mate but Maru may walk in with Inuyasha, all I need is for him to pester me about it"

"Don't worry love, I am rather skilled with patience" Sesshoumaru snorted at her reply

"You patient? You lose it when Jade is 5 minutes late from horse riding with Trunks" _'Trunks? Cell did mention something about him...ah yes that Vegeta he's his kid, he must be courting the Princess'_

"Well I'm just a concerned parent"

"And that is why I love you" He then stood and walked over to the door "Wait here for me whilst I ask father to care for Maru" He then smirked "It seems that I am the one who is now impatient" And with that he left the room

"Perfect" Naraku's and Kagome's voice formed together as he/she let out an evil laugh...

**Reviews please**

**Slight yaoi sorry**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	11. Unmasking Mate

Chapter Eleven – Unmasking Mate

Cell threw Kagome into the dungeon of Naraku's castle and left without another word. Kagome went to her knees, held her arms and silently sobbed "Naraku how could you..?" She breathed "You will pay" She released her arms and formed a glowing blue ball in her hands, she began to chant and tried to contact the only person who could stop all of this...

Kikyo, Inuyasha and Jade were playing in the garden with Maru. The two pups ran around giggling when a familiar voice was heard "Jade" The princess looked up and a blue ball appeared in front of her

"Jade get back" Inuyasha shouted but Kikyo pulled him back

"Don't worry Inuyasha" She neared her niece and placed her hands on her shoulders "Don't be afraid Jade, someone is trying to contact you. Channel your spiritual powers, I shall help you" Jade did as ordered and Kagome appeared in front of them but was glowing blue like a ghost

"Mom..."

"Jade you need to help me" Inuyasha neared them and gapped "I'm at Naraku's castle, he's taken my...AH" A wave of pain overcame Kagome as she disappeared from sight

"MOM!" Jade screamed. Inuyasha turned and ran back into the palace to find Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru?" He shouted "Sesshoumaru!" He ran into Sesshoumaru's chambers to find him grazing his teeth over Kagome's neck. The prince immediately released Kagome and growled at his brother "Kagome? You're ok?"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru growled "How dare you enter my chambers"

"Sessh that's not Kagome"

"What are you blabbering on about?" Kagome snapped "Inuyasha get out! Do you desire me so much that you would lie about my being?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome's harshness at his brother and was rather confused, she never treated Inuyasha like that

"Sesshoumaru. Kagome just came to Jade, Kikyo and I and told us that she was at Naraku's castle. For all I know you may be holding Kagura in your arms"

"Have you forgotten Inuyasha? Kagura and Kanna no longer work with Naraku"

"You know how much Kagura loves you, she may have joined Naraku so that she could be yours"

"Inuyasha take in her scent, it's Kagome"

"I thought you were my friend" Kagome snapped "But here you are falsely accusing me. For all we know Naraku could have just done that to distract us" Inuyasha saw blood coming from Kagome's neck and noticed there was no mating mark

"Where's Sesshoumaru's mark"

"Naraku took it from me" She snapped "Sesshoumaru is re-marking me so that Naraku cannot take me away from our family"

"Yes so leave" Sesshoumaru ordered "We shall talk later" He saw something in his brother's eye which made him comply, the hanyou nodded and left without another word. If he couldn't get through to Sesshoumaru he knew Jade could and would

Jade sat in the garden after her little fright and tried to keep a rather shocked Maru entertained, Kikyo was at her side but was too busy meditating. Inuyasha ran into the garden "Jade I need your help. Your father doesn't believe me about seeing Kagome, she is upstairs with him right now. I don't think it is her, I think he is being manipulated but he won't listen. We need to find a way to unmask whoever that is upstairs" He blurted "Her eyes are full of darkness and Sesshoumaru is about to mark her"

"What!?" Jade gapped "Look after Maru" And with that she ran upstairs, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get through to her father without proof so she would unmask who this imposter was as she roll played. She ran through her father's chambers and into Kagome's arms "Mom" She cried "That vision of you just now scared me, you were screaming in agony" Naraku/Kagome was rather startled, he didn't know anything about parenthood. How would he comfort her?

"Umm I'm alright Jade..." She patted her back awkwardly which Sesshoumaru noticed and broke away from her "...Naraku is up to something, don't believe what you saw"

"I won't" She whispered "It just scared me"

"We'll get him pup don't worry" Sesshoumaru stated. Jade looked up at Kagome's necklace and noticed she wore a crimson coloured necklace that seemed to glow slightly

"Where did you get that?"

"Umm I've always had it"

"I've never seen it before and I've been through your jewellery box millions of times"

"Yes well we haven't been together all our lives had we, I find those days were more stress free" Jade went eye wide and pushed away from Kagome

"Who the hell are you?" She growled "You're not my mother" She went to dive forward but Sesshoumaru restrained her "Let me go damn it"

"Jade calm down"

"She's not my mother she's not your mate" She screamed "You know as well as I that mom would never say anything like that" Suddenly the same blue orb that had appeared in front of Jade earlier re-appeared along with Kagome's ghostly figure

"Jade..." She was holding her stomach in agony "I-I'm in the Northern Lands, please..."

"Mom! Don't worry we'll save you" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, her blue transparent hand reached out to him

"Sessh, the other me...it's Naraku. He's trying to take you from me"

"How do I know this is not a lie?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome flicked her hair over her shoulder to reveal his mating mark "Kagome..."

"Sessh...I'm dying...they have all beaten me...raped me" She cried "Please don't let Naraku get our children...AH" She disappeared once again. Jade grabbed the necklace from Naraku/Kagome and smashed it. Naraku was his true self and was not happy

"You wench" He was about to attack the Princess when Sesshoumaru dived forward and knocked the hanyou back

"You stay away from my child half breed" He unsheathed his sword and held it to his throat "Bring Kagome back"

"I don't think so" Naraku laughed "You know where she is, go get her. Die at my minions hands, don't worry I'll take care of your family" Naraku then knocked Sesshoumaru's sword back and did another of his disappearing acts

"Bastard" The Prince growled "Jade stay here and protect Maru, I shall take Inuyasha, Goku, Vegeta, Sango, Miroku, your grandfather and the Band of Seven to the Northern Lands and shall put an end to this"

"But..."

"No!" He snapped firmly "Do as your told and remain here, I shall be back tomorrow...hopefully" And with that Sesshoumaru left to find his companions and family

Jade slumped on her parents' bed and closed her eyes "Damn" She groaned "I will help save mom, even if it kills me...or gets me grounded for the rest of my life" She then dashed out of the room and got ready for the battle...

**Sorry it isn't that long I am starting to suffer with a little readers block so I may not update for a while. Ideas would be helpful and would move the story along. I won't be able to update this weekend though, it's my 15th birthday and I'm going out to celebrate**

**Catch ya later**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


	12. The Battle

Chapter Twelve – The Battle

Jade dashed into her bedroom and watched from her window her father and companions head North to save Kagome. When she was sure they were out of sight she ran to her wardrobe and pulled out on of her fighting kimonos, she quickly threw it on and strapped her weapons to her person. She then tied her hair in a high ponytail and clipped back some pieces of hair that threatened to fall "Sister?" Jade turned to the doorway to find Maru standing there cradling his favourite stuffed toy "Where are you going?" She kneeled in front of the young Prince and pulled him into her lap

"Maru. Daddy has gone to war to save mommy from an evil youkai, I am going to help him. In the meantime I want you to stay here with Rin ok?" Maru's eyes began to fill up

"W-what if you g-get hurt?"

"I won't I promise" She kissed his forehead and stood "Maru nobody knows I am going though so if anyone asks where I am tell them that I am in my room as I am feeling unwell" He gave a small nod "Oh and don't go in my room while I'm away, if I find that you have touched anything in here I will pummel the life out of you" She gave him a wink and jumped out of the bedroom window and towards the Northern Lands "Hold on mom I'm coming"

Sesshoumaru was way in front of the rest of the group as he ran towards his mate's destination, he'd lost her once he wouldn't allow that again. He was so worried for her life, he knew she was a strong one but he also knew how afraid she was of Naraku. He had raped and beaten her and what's worse is that is has happened all over again. He tried to keep his beast under control as he saw the dark disfigured palace that was Naraku's. He continued to run when the scent of his mate's blood hit his nose. No. What else have they done to her? "Kagome..." He whispered to himself as he bolted into the palace recklessly

Inutaisho tried his best to keep up with his pup but it was impossible, he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't a foolish youkai but he knew that he was on the verge of destruction and would do anything reckless at that point. Inuyasha had kept up with him, everyone else were close behind. The scent of Kagome's blood. Anger hit them all but Inutaisho feared most for his son's reaction, Sesshoumaru would kill anything in his path if one of his pack were injured or worse dead. "Inuyasha quick, we need to get to Sesshoumaru before he goes on a killing spree. He may accidentally hurt Kagome" Inuyasha nodded and sprinted forward with his father.

Sesshoumaru swiftly killed the guards at the palace gates with his sword and continued to run through the palace, his eyes bled red as the scent of Kagome's blood grew stronger and thicker. He killed everyone and everything in his path, he ran towards the dungeons and knocked the cell door down where Kagome's blood was the strongest. What he found made his blood boil and his beast scream for release. There Kagome was on the floor. Chained. Covered in blood. Her kimono torn. Tears streamed down her pale dead looking face as she looked up at him "Sesshoumaru" She mumbled "You came..." Naraku and his minions were standing around her so Sesshoumaru could no near her

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes deepened with more rage "Today is the day you die" And with that Sesshoumaru dived forward and attacked the dark hanyou

Jade had been delayed as AhUn tried to stop her from leaving, she pleaded to be released and that she would be safe. He would not leave her be but he did not want his lady to die so he proposed to take Jade to Naraku's castle himself. It was better than nothing. _'How far Princess?'_

"Not long AhUn" She breathed "There I see it, Naraku's castle!" AhUn's speed increased as he headed straight towards the hanyou's palace

Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Co. had caught up with Sesshoumaru and were helping him defeat the enemies around Kagome, they did it with no problem and were now watching helplessly as Sesshoumaru ripped through Naraku with both his claws and sword. They could not even near Kagome. Naraku had placed a barrier around her so that nobody could pass, only a powerful miko could dispel such sorcery.

Naraku screeched in pain as Sesshoumaru's sword almost pierced his heart "You insolent dog!" He shouted as he threw the Prince from him and sliced him with his own blade

"Coward" Sesshoumaru growled and he jumped forward ignoring the massive painful gash in his stomach attacking Naraku once again "You will regret the day you touched my mate"

"I have touched your mate on many occasions" Naraku snickered making Sesshoumaru's blood boil even more. The Prince's anger got the best of him as his markings became jagged and blindly began ripping Naraku into shreds. Naraku threw Sesshoumaru off him by seeping miasma into his already open wound causing him to fall on his back. The hanyou lifted Sesshoumaru's own sword and smirked "Don't worry Prince, I'll take good care of your family" He then raised the sword above his head and went to bring it down on Sesshoumaru

"Dragon Strike" A voice echoed as the attacked seeped through Naraku's body ripping his heart from his body, there was an ounce of purity in the attack but enough to burn the heart so that it was no more. Naraku roared in pain and his body and heart was destroyed once and for all. When all that was left of the dark hanyou was his clothes and the Shikon no Tama, a figure walked into the dungeon trying to regain her breath. Sesshoumaru looked up and gapped

"Jade!?" He tried to stand but the wound in his stomach was too much, Inutaisho held him in a sitting position for support as he too looked up at his granddaughter in shock

"I know you told me to stay home but I couldn't let you two die on me" She gave a small smile and face the barrier behind her where Kagome resided, she lifted her hand and began to dispel the charm. Sesshoumaru held his wound in agony and watched as miasma seeped out of it, he knew he was dying. He could feel his life slowly draining away, he wouldn't say anything. No. He did not want to cause any distress to his family and friends, unfortunately for him Inutaisho saw his son's condition and gave him a small squeeze to show he knew. He leaned down to his ear and sighed

"If you think I will let you die Sesshoumaru Taisho you have another thing coming" Sesshoumaru's now amber eyes met that of his father's

"There is nothing you can do father"

"If I have to battle the Gods themselves I will, I refuse to lose you my son" Sesshoumaru began to feel his eye lids droop heavily and his body weaken

"It is too late" His eyes then slid closed

The barrier broke and Jade fell to her feet gaining some well deserved oxygen. Kagome pulled herself to her feet and thanked her daughter, she looked over to her mate and gapped "No..." She ran/limped over and collapsed on her knees in front of his weak form "Sessh...love?" Her hand caressed his cold cheek and his eyes gently opened

"Kagome..." He smiled. He gripped her hand on his cheek and looked into her distraught eyes "Look after our pups"

"Don't you dare leave me!" Kagome cried as she took his hand in hers and sobbed "I can't lose you again Sesshou, I love you" Jade looked up at her father's dying form as her heart lurched. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms as she cried "I love you" Kagome repeated

"Hmm" He smirked weakly "Not as much as I love you" He gently pulled her to his cold lips and met her in a soft loving kiss. He then pulled away and gave her hand a small squeeze. His eyes closed as his body fell back against his father with his fingers still entwined with his mate's. Kagome's cries got louder as she screamed out his name

"Sesshoumaru" Her tears fell from her face as did her daughter's. The Shikon no Tama suddenly flashed a pure pink and the great miko Midoriko stood before them holding the jewel in his hands

"Miko Kagome I thank you and your family for defeating a great evil and restoring the Shikon no Tama, but you lost something dear to you as a price. I will grant you one wish that will disperse the jewel forever but be warned miko the wish must not be selfish" Kagome looked up at the great miko with tear stained eyes

"An unselfish wish" She whispered "That is impossible, there is no such thing. Every wish is selfish as it is something that you desire, how do you expect me to make a wish that is unselfish that cannot be?" Midoriko smiled down at her and the jewel disappeared in her hands

"Well done miko Kagome, you answered correctly. There is no such thing of an unselfish wish. This proves that you are a selfless intelligent person who deserves to be rewarded for her efforts. For what you have done since you were 15 years old I shall grant you the life of you mate back, he is also a very great youkai. You and your family were always put first before him and that is how he wanted it. To have such a brave and strong in this world would be a crime, have what you deserve miko" She then placed a soft kill on Sesshoumaru's crescent moon and disappeared forever

Colour began to return to the Prince's face as his eyes slowly opened to reveal a deep gold, he looked up at Kagome and smiled "Sesshoumaru" Kagome cried. He sat up and she dived into his waiting embrace "I thought I lost you"

"You'll never get rid of me that easily" He smirked. He then kissed her lips passionately when he heard a very happy pup scream his name

"Daddy your alive" Jade ran from Inuyasha and dived onto his father. Sesshoumaru held his two favourite girls in his arms and savoured the moment "I love you so much daddy"

"And I you both" They then all got up and took their leave of the palace

"Jade where's Maru?" Kagome asked

"I left him at home with Rin and Jaken" Jade smirked "I'm not stupid to leave him alone"

"Jade" Kagome screeched "Rin isn't at home, you left Maru in Jaken's care"

"Well I bet the palace will be in pieces now" Inutaisho mused

"Yep we all know how destructive little Maru is" Inuyasha added with a chuckle

"Sesshoumaru if our pup is injured this will be on your conscience for leaving him"

"Fine then next time I'll leave you here" Sesshoumaru snorted "You're so ungrateful Before and argument could break out Inutaisho stepped in

"Come on guys let's just get home and point the finger later. We'll all fly back, Jade get here and I'll carry you. That way Inuyasha can ride AhUn" Everyone then made their way back home...

When they actually got home they found Maru fine and well, in fact he had fallen asleep on Jade's bed all day so Kagome had to apologize to her mate for. When the pup had awoken Jade threatened to kill him for being in her room and chased him around the palace for the rest of the day...well that was until Trunks found her and saved Maru from her. He pulled her into his arms and spent what time he had with her kissing which displeased Sesshoumaru and Vegeta.

Finally peace had returned to Japan once again, especially to the Western Lands. And one Princess was happy in particular as she could spend what teen years she had left with both of her parents and a very annoying but cute little brother and uncle...

THE END

**Finally I've finished. Gosh that story seemed to take forever to finish. I'm sorry guys but I had to finish it here, I have a new story that I started last year but didn't finish it in time for Christmas so I think you're going to enjoy that**

**Reviews please and special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story this far, you guys are the best**

**Thanks again ;)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**


End file.
